How about a kiss
by Cl0ch3tte
Summary: Ils se détestent depuis toujours... Un baiser échangé, et toutes leurs convictions chamboulées. Haine... ? Amour... ? Des destins étroitement liés... A quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

**H0w-ab0ut-a-kiss**

Je suis allongé sur un transat au bord de la piscine. Je passe vraiment de bonnes vacances. La famille Weasley m'a proposé de partir en Bretagne dans un camping pour quinze jours. Evidemment je n'ai pas refusé ! Comment pourrais-je refuser de passer des vacances avec mon meilleur ami Ron ! Cela faisait plus d'un an que ne nous étions pas vu plus de deux jours. Dumbuldore avait voulut me préparer lui-même à la guerre, alors je prenais des cours particuliers avec Albus, loin de Poudlard. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, je pouvais y retourner. A vrai dire, cela m'avait beaucoup manqué. Et j'éprouve une certaine impatience à l'idée de retourner dans mon école. C'est notre dernière année, mais peu importe ! J'ai très envie de retrouver ma maison, mes professeurs (même Rogue ! Si, si ! C'est pour vous dire !), mon équipe de Quidditch … Bref, ma vie de jeune sorcier de 17 ans et demi.

Donc, c'est au bord de la piscine que je passe mon après-midi. Avec mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, mon iPod dans les oreilles … (eh oui, il faut bien se fondre dans la masse moldue) Je regarde les gens. Ron, Fred, George et Ginny sont dans la piscine et s'amusent comme des petits fous. Moi je n'ai pas très envie de me baigner. Je regarde les mecs qui sont dans la piscine … Je regarde les filles aussi un peu mais c'est plus pour me moquer d'elles qu'autre chose, je dois avoir du sang serpentard dans les veines …

Il y a beaucoup de monde quand même … En même temps il est 16h. Ils vont bientôt partir tous.

…

Merde je me suis endormi ! Il est quelle heure ? Ah 17h30, ça va. Heureusement que je porte mes lunettes sinon les 4 Weasley me seraient tombés dessus.

Ohohoohohooo mais que vois-je ? Un beau jeune homme qui joue au ballon avec un petit garçon. Certainement son frère. Il n'y a quasiment plus personne dans la piscine. Et si j'allais me baigner moi ? J'ai bien envie de me noyer un petit peu dans le petit bain.

Hop ! C'est parti ! Je plonge ? Oulà non ! Elle est carrément froide. En plus je ne sais pas plonger. Bon, je me les gèle, les Weasley se foutent de ma gueule à cause de mes cheveux mouillés … Vive l'amitié. Bon ! Et ce jeune homme ? Tactique d'approche : le jet d'eau placé juste à 50cm de lui. Je me place juste devant prétextant de vouloir simplement bénéficier d'un massage, bien qu'en réalité je me rince l'œil en même temps.

Merlin qu'il est beau ! Avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombe sur ses yeux, ses yeux gris, ses muscles … olala ses muscles. Il me semble pourtant l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il est grand, son visage fin, ses dents blanches, ses lèvres si provocatrices, son nez pointu et droit, et ses yeux ! Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques. Cette couleur peu commune, si claire mais pourtant si sombre. Oulà, c'est très clair tout ça ! Je me perds totalement dans ces yeux. Attends … Mais il me regarde ! Pourquoi il crispe le visage comme ça ? AÏEUH ! Je viens de me prendre la balle dans la gueule.

-Oh ! Pardon !

-C'est pas grave *sourire*

J'y crois pas ! Il m'a parlé ? Ouaaiii il m'a parlé !! Puis-je dire que je suis heureux ? Cette voix me dit quelque chose ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais je n'arrive pas à resituer où… Etrange. Bon ben ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir rentrer au bungalow. Je sors de la piscine, suivi de prés par les Weasley et vais me sécher sans quitter du regard ce beau blond qui lui … ne m'accorde aucun regard ! Evidemment !

….

Bon ! Je suis douché, séché, rassasié, coiffer (ou pas) … Je vais donc faire ma ballade quotidienne avec Ginny. Elle a remarqué mon petit manège avec mon inconnu que j'ai bien envie de connaître. Elle a beau avoir été ma petite copine, elle a très vite compris que je penchais plus pour les hommes que pour les femmes. C'est donc sans gènes que je lui parle de mes aventures qui sont carrément inexistantes !

Et oui ! Le grand Harry Potter, celui qui parle beaucoup et qui provoque énormément, n'est en fait qu'une grande gueule.

Ah tiens ! On passe devant le bungalow du blond justement. Nan ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il charge sa voiture pour partir ? NAAAN ! Je ne veux pas ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Vite il faut que je trouve un truc ! Ah il est seul ! Ginny me pousse (merci Ginny !!)

Hey salut ! *rougit, heureusement il fait presque nuit*

Salut !

Merlin, il m'a répondu ! Et il me sourit en plus ! Oooow !

- Euh … excuse moi de te demander ça, mais est-ce que je peux prendre une photo avec toi ? *quoi ? C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !*

Raaaah ! Il va me prendre pour un fou ! Il va me recaler et je pourrais plus lui parler et puis j'ai l'air d'un con là, ça marche jamais ce genre de truc et pourquoi il me sourit comme ça avec ses belles dents qui brillent dans la nuit ? En plus il me regarde bizarrement !

- Oui bien sûr ! Pas de problème !

Ah ouai ? Sérieux ? Eh ben, je suis légèrement choqué quand même ! Donc, nous partons direction mon bungalow en compagnie de Ginny et de mon beau blond.

- Tu viens d'où ? me demande-t-il

- Euh … de Londres. Et toi ?

- De Sheffield, mais je vais en cours à Londres.

- Ah d'accord !

On est arrivé. Ginny fonce dans le bungalow. Les autres sont en train de jouer aux cartes … On devait sortir ce soir, mais je crois qu'ils ont compris que je serais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Viens, viens, entre.

Il rentre mais il est gêné. Bon, les présentations ! Ah merde ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- Tu t'appelles comment en fait ?

- Draco

- Okay, moi c'est Harry.

Tiens, _Draco _… Ca me dit quelque chose … Probablement le nom d'un joueur de Quidditch. Je fais les présentations et vais chercher mon appareil photo.

- Viens, on va la prendre dehors.

Je passe l'appareil à Ginny et me place à côté de Draco. J'ai bien envie de mettre mon bras autour de lui …

- Je peux passer mon bras sur tes épaules ? *j'ose on sait jamais*

- Oui oui, pas de soucis.

Ah ouai ? Décidément, j'oserais plus à l'avenir ! Je passe donc mon bras autour de lui, et Ginny prend la photo. On la regarde... elle est pas mal.

- Tu vas au bar ce soir ? me demande-t-il

- Euh ben ouai... tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Ouai viens on y va.

- Okay.

Et nous voilà parti. On arrive au bar, on s'assoit dehors. On commence à parler un peu… Il est sympa. Vraiment sympa.

- Oh ! Tu voulais peut être boire quelque chose ?

La question me surprend sur le coup !

- Euh ben ouai !

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Un diabolo menthe ! *sourire*

- Ok !

Et le voilà qui part me chercher un verre ! Décidément c'est vraiment des bonnes vacances. Ah ! Il revient ! Youpii !

On discute de tout et de rien... J'apprends qu'il est guitariste, qu'on aime les mêmes films, les mêmes acteurs... qu'il aime mes chaussures ! Si si, il aime mes chaussures pleines de trous ! Décidemment il est vraiment très très sympa ce mec !

- Au fait, tu as quel âge ?

- Je vais avoir 18 ans, lui répondit-je. Et toi ?

- J'ai 18 ans aussi.

QUOI ? Ce mec superbement bien foutu, avec une voix grave comme je ne sais pas qui n'a que 18 ans !! Wouahou ! Je suis impressionné. Je lui aurais donné carrément 20 ans, voir un petit peu plus …

- Oh non ! dit-il.

Ben qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je regarde dans la direction où vont ses yeux et voit un mec qui s'approche pour finalement s'installer à notre table. Nan mais vas y je t'en prie, incruste toi !

- Salut Blaise ! dit Draco. Je te présente Harry !

Il a bien insisté sur le « Harry ». Ils se regardent tous les deux, et un petit sourire se trace sur leur visage. Il se passe quoi là ? Je salue le dénommé Blaise et nous commençons à parler tout les trois. Et on discute, et on discute, mais jamais Blaise ne s'en va. Et ce n'est pourtant pas faute de vouloir le virer ! On essaie tant qu'on peut avec Draco, mais on n'y arrive pas. Ils veulent aller se promener un peu. Okay, ca m'arrange parce que je commence à avoir froid moi.

C'était bien sympa cette ballade, mais le camping est pas très grand, on se retrouve vite au point de départ. Draco se retourne vers moi (remarque je me suis collé à lui tout le long) :

- On va sur le trampoline ?

- Ouai ok.

On va donc sur le trampoline. Là, Draco et Blaise font un peu les cons. Moi je reste assis. Je me suis blessé au genou pendant la guerre, il y a quelque mois, je dois faire attention. Et puis finalement, ils s'assoient tout les deux, Draco à côté de moi. Ca devient calme. Je m'allonge et regarde les étoiles. Merde, y'a pas d'étoiles. Personne ne parle. Je crois que Blaise s'est endormi. Draco se lève tout doucement et saute un grand coup juste à côté de Blaise. Je suis mort de rire ! Le bond qu'il a fait !! C'est trop tordant !

- Bon bah je vais aller me coucher, dit Blaise.

- Ouai ouai vas y, lui répond Draco.

Enfin seuls ! On attend que Blaise soit parti, et c'est Draco qui brise ce silence.

- Je l'aime pas beaucoup ce mec. Il fait toujours des trucs bizarres que lui trouve drôles.

- Oui j'ai vu ça !

- Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ?

- A minuit.

- Ok. Moi aussi … Je dois partir demain matin.

- … *sourit*

*silence*

Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

- Tu as de beaux yeux …

Lui apparemment a trouvé.

- Ah... euhm... merci *rougit*

- Tu as une petite copine ?

- Nan, et toi ? *question fatidique*

- Non plus … *micro silence* et un petit copain ?

Ow ! Je le sens un peu gêné là ! Mais je ne rêve pas, il m'a demandé si j'avais un petit copain …

- Non plus … et toi ?

- Non, j'en avais un mais … on est plus ensemble.

- Ah ! T'es triste ?

- Nan nan pas du tout ! Quand je le revois, je me demande ce que je faisais avec lui …

- Ah d'accord ! *sourire*

- Et toi ? Tu as beaucoup d'ex ?

- Nan, j'en ai pas du tout … je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain …

- Ah bon !? Vraiment ?

- Ben ouai … Mais comment tu as compris que … j'étais gay ?

- En fait je connais peu de mec qui vienne demander à un autre mec de faire une photo avec lui … *rigole*

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça … *rigole*

*Silence* Je le vois qui s'agite un peu, on est toujours allongés sur le trampoline, l'un en face de l'autre …. Il regarde ses doigts qui s'entortillent et me dis :

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Un petit mot de Cl0ch3tte:** En fait, c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce site pour poster ma fiction ... Donc je l'expérimente encore xD. Et je voulais préciser qu'à la base, je ne voulias pas écrire une fiction aussi longue ... Je voulais écrire une histoire qui m'est réellement arrivée mais mes amis m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes deux héros préférés comme ça ! xD Alors j'ai continué pour ne plus m'arrêter ! =)

Il y aura des lemons plus qu'explicites, je tiens à le préciser aussi ...

Sinon, voilà ... N'oublions pas de remercier J.K Rowling d'avoir créer ces personnages pour nous xD ! Et dîtes moi ce que vous en penser, ça fait oujours plaisir ! =)

___________

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Oui !

- Un baiser ?

- Oui !

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir ! J'ai jamais embrassé personne moi ! Comment je vais faire ? Il s'approche de moi et met une main sur ma hanche. Son visage se penche tout en se rapprochant et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et sa langue me les lécher un petit peu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis sous le choc, je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et essaie de l'embrasser tout en passant ma main sur ses côtes. Lui, me fait des bisous sur la joue et arrive rapidement à mon cou. Oh Merlin, j'adore ça ! Il revient à mes lèvres et prend ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Je fais de même avec sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, comme si nous n'étions pas assez proches, il met sa main dans ma nuque et rapproche encore mon visage, tout en m'attirant sur le côté pour nous allongés complètement. Merlin, j'adore ses lèvres ! Je sens sa main qui passe sous mon t-shirt. Elle est si chaude et j'ai si froid. Un frisson me parcoure, c'est trop bon. Il se retire deux secondes :

- Excuse-moi

Je grogne et reprend sa lèvre entre les miennes. C'est tellement merveilleux, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, sa main caressant mon dos, ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai lu un livre moldu parlant d'un certain Pays Imaginaire … Je crois que je l'ai touché du bout des doigts. Draco avait l'air impatient et accélérait ses baisers. Moi, voulant le savourer encore plus lentement, je suce doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ralentit, faisant la même chose que moi. Nous arrêtons quelque secondes et je laisse doucement nos lèvres se frôler les unes contre les autres. Puis, n'y tenant plus, je recommence notre baiser. Je sens sa main quitter mon dos et commençait à protester lorsque je la senti prendre ma main qui était restée sur ses côtes, au dessus de son t-shirt, afin de la passer en dessous. Je souris, lui aussi, et il replace sa main à lui pendant que je le caressais doucement. Il fait des allers-retours dans mon dos, descendant parfois jusqu'en dessous de ma fesse. Il est toujours respectueux, ce sont des caresses et pas un pelotage pur et simple. Plusieurs minutes se passent ainsi, le savourant toujours. Lorsque sa main me quitte de nouveau pour placer la mienne dans son dos. Je pense qu'il a compris que je ne sais pas quoi faire … J'aime sa façon de m'aider, en prenant le contrôle de la situation. J'ai la tête posée sur son bras, et je le sens trembler parce qu'il a le sang coupé où je ne sais quoi, alors je me relève doucement, libérant ainsi son bras qui vient s'enrouler autour de moi, et me place un peu au dessus de lui. Je ne me rends plus compte du temps qui passe … Je me sens tellement bien là ! Je caressais son dos doucement, quand sa main reprend la mienne pour la placer sur son torse. Oh Merlin ! Je gémis contre ses lèvres et sens un sourire se dessiner sur les siennes. Je le savoure d'autant plus, ne laissant aucun répit à ses lèvres, les suçant, les léchant, tout en le caressant. Je suis vraiment sous son emprise, il fait de moi ce qu'il veut. Puis, il s'arrête brusquement. Je commençais à me rapprocher à nouveau de lui, mais il me stoppa dans mon élan en me demandant :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je sors mon portable, on regarde : 00.01 ! Je suis déçu … Je murmure un petit 'ow' et lance un sal regard à mon téléphone, essayant de remonter le temps, sans grand succès. Je le regarde. Draco me prend doucement dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui. Il me dépose un bisou sur le front en me disant :

- Merci

_Merci à toi !_ Je le serre d'autant plus fort contre moi, et lui en profite pour rabaisser mon t-shirt pour ne pas que j'ai froid. Un véritable gentleman cet homme ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire … C'est à nouveau lui qui brise le silence :

- Tu dois vraiment rentrer ?

- Oui … Désolé …

- C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Il prend une de mes mains et enlace mes doigts dans les siens. On joue quelques minutes comme cela. Puis il me dit dans un murmure :

- On va devoir redescendre.

- Oui.

Nous nous levons, et descendons du trampoline. Je tends ma main vers lui et il la prend dans la sienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Nous descendons alors jusqu'à mon bungalow, et j'en profite pour me coller de plus en plus à lui, histoire de nous transmettre nos chaleurs. Une fois arrivés, je le reprends dans mes bras, et je cale ma tête dans son cou. Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! Je sens des petits bisous dans mon cou. J'adore ça. Il me prend par les hanches, et se recule. Il est temps de partir. Je lui dis au revoir, demain il doit partir à 7h. Il rentre chez lui. C'est la dernière fois que je vois. Je commence à rentrer, et me retourne juste pour voir où il est. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner complètement que des mains prennent mon visage et que des lèvres se jettent sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir et me remet contre son cou. Draco, lui, me serre contre lui encore plus fort. Puis il me relâche. Il doit vraiment partir maintenant. Alors il s'en va, et moi je rentre dans le bungalow. Ginny est couchée, en train de lire. Elle me regarde. Je m'assoie sur mon lit, et finalement me couche, avec mon iPod dans les oreilles.

…

Il est environ 9h. Je regarde mon bol de chocolat chaud, mais j'ai envie de vomir. Je n'ai pas faim mais je me force à manger. Il me manque déjà. Je me remémore ce matin à 7h, devant son bungalow.

Je suis allé le voir. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à dormir. Et de toute façon je ne voulais pas dormir, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Alors je mettais préparer, essayant de ne réveiller personne. J'ai attendu une heure devant sa maison. Et finalement il est sortit. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers un endroit où sa famille ne pouvait pas nous voir. Il m'avait prit la main. Il m'a dit doucement :

- Dans deux minutes, je dois partir.

- Je sais … lui répondit-je, tristement.

- Bon, dans ce cas …

Et il s'arrêta, me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa. Je me serrais contre lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais le lui dire, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à parler. Alors nous sommes restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il tremblait. Puis, il recula et m'embrassa de nouveau. Nous nous redirigions vers son bungalow lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta. Il lâcha ma main, me souhaita de bonnes vacances avec un petit peu de …tristesse ? Et il monta dans la voiture. Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner, puis je rentrai chez moi me recouchant un peu.

- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche Harry, c'est bon.

Je sorts de mes rêveries et vit Ron sortir de la salle de bain. Je me lève et me dirige tel un zombie dans la douche. Oh Merlin ! Ca sent vraiment trop bon ! Ca sent … Draco ! Je regarde le gel douche dans le bac de douche, le prend et le sens … C'est vraiment lui. J'allume l'eau de la douche et me met en dessous, me lavant avec ce gel douche. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombent par terre … de l'eau salée cette fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine après.

Je suis dans le jardin, assis sur un banc. Je contemple une fourmi se bataillant avec un morceau de pain. Nous sommes rentrés avant-hier au Terrier avec la famille Weasley et Hermione nous a rejoints. Ron et elle filent le parfait amour. Je suis content pour eux, mais … Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste en les voyant enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela me rappelle trop Draco. Une semaine. Une semaine que je ne pense qu'à lui, que je mange plus, que je dors mal … Mon premier copain, et il faut que ça se passe comme ça…Nous n'avons même pas échangé les adresses, rien ! Quel con. Remarque, je le vois mal écrire à Poudlard … Il y a une très faible probabilité pour qu'il soit sorcier. Pff … C'est carrément impossible.

Je continu à me repasser cette soirée en boucle dans la tête. Essayant de me souvenir de son goût, de sa chaleur … des moindres détails. Une goutte tombe sur la fourmi. Et merde, je pleure encore. La fourmi s'en va, contrariée, laissant son morceau de pain là. Quant à moi je laisse mes larmes tomber. Je m'allonge sur le côté, regardant droit devant moi, les yeux inondés. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré, alors je me laisse aller, n'en pouvant plus de me retenir.

J'entends Ron crier dans la maison :

- Harry ! Tu as finis de faire ta valise ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'entends sortir de la maison, moi lui tournant le dos.

- Harry … ?

Il s'interrompt. Il doit croire que je dors. Il sait très bien que je suis fatigué depuis une semaine. Alors il retourne dans la maison, disant bien aux autres de me laisser tranquille.

Ma valise est bouclée depuis longtemps. J'ai tellement envie de retourner à Poudlard. Nous partons demain matin. Je suis très impatient ! Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me lève, et part me coucher dans la chambre de Fred et George, Ron et Hermione ayant réquisitionné mon lit et la chambre en général…

…

- Aller Harry, debout ! Tout le monde est quasiment près, on attend que toi !

Ah ! La douce voix d'Hermione le jour de la rentrée ! Quel plaisir de se réveiller et de se faire fusiller du regard. Je rigole tout seul, la tête encore plonger dans mon oreiller, puis me lève, fait un bisou à Hermione qui me fusille toujours du regard et descend prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je prends juste un verre de jus de citrouille et un croissant. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim, et en plus je n'ai pas le temps. Je remonte me laver, m'habiller et vais dans la chambre pour récupérer mes valises … Mes valises ? Elles sont où !?

- Ron !!

- Elles sont déjà en bas !

Ok ! Bon bah je crois qu'il ne manque plus que … moi ! Je descends donc et nous voilà partis en direction de la gare King's Cross.

Maintenant nous sommes dans le train. Nous avons réussit à trouver un compartiment vide avec Ron et Hermione. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Je me sens vraiment bien avec eux. Après la guerre, j'étais vraiment détruit. Toutes les atrocités que j'ai pu voir … Eux aussi avaient souffert. Ron avait perdu son frère Charlie et Hermione s'était retrouvée sous le joug d'un mangemort, Fred l'en avait sauvée fort heureusement. Nous en parlons souvent, il fallait en parler pour ne pas sombrer. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne parlons pas de ça. Nous sommes bien trop heureux de se retrouver à nouveau tous les trois … comme avant. Puis, alors que je regardais dehors, perdu dans mes pensées, vint la question fatidique :

- Tu penses encore à lui ?

C'était Ron qui m'avait posé la question. Tout les deux savent que je suis gay, et à vrai dire, je ne leur ai jamais vraiment caché. J'ai une confiance infinie en eux.

- Oui. Je pense encore à lui …

- Mais, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est difficile d'oublier son premier baiser.

- Je confirme ! dit Ron en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue d'Hermione. Moi, je suis sûr que tu le reverras.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Hermione. Ils ne savent pas où est l'autre ! Comment pourraient-ils se revoir ?

Je baisse la tête.

- Oh pardon Harry !

- C'est pas grave. Tu as raison !

- Peut être ! Mais moi je suis sûr du contraire ! Je le sens. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Et pis après tout … La magie ça existe nan ?

Je rigole. Décidément Ron est vraiment mon meilleur ami ! Même dans les pires moments il arrive à me remonter le moral. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Nan ! Jamais je ne LES abandonnerais ! Hermione aussi a toujours été là. Que ferais-je sans eux ?

Nous arrivons à la gare du Près-au-lard. Nous descendons, vêtus de nos uniformes. Le mien est tout neuf. *Harry fier !* Pff … N'importe quoi ! Voilà que je joue mon gamin ! Bref. Nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Les premières années sont un peu perdues. Ron, Hermione et moi les aidons et les dirigeons vers Hagrid. Oh ! Hagrid ! Je lui saute dans les bras ! Je sais ca fait très gamin mais je m'en fou ! Il m'a manqué. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous demain pour le goûter. Tout ça ne présage rien de bon. Hermione et Ron grimacent un petit peu tandis que notre garde chasse préféré s'en va, accompagné de ses premières années. Tous les trois nous savons que les gâteaux d'Hagrid sont redoutables (et pas dans le bon sens) ! Mais peu importe, nous irons !

Nous arrivons devant la grande porte du château. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac. Bizarrement, je me souviens de tous les détails du château. Et cela n'est pas seulement dû aux incessantes explications de l'architecture de Poudlard d'Hermione. J'aime cet endroit. Je m'y sens chez moi. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux de me retrouver de nouveau ici. Nous passons l'entrée et commençons à gravir les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Je sens une main sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne et voit les visages de Ron et Hermione me sourirent.

- Ca va ? me demande Hermione

- Oui, oui ! Tout va bien !

Tout va merveilleusement bien. Nous allons bientôt entrer dans la Grande Salle, où je sais qu'un grand banquet nous attend. J'ai faim. Hey ! J'ai faim ! Je souris pour moi. Roh lala Je suis tellement content ! Quelqu'un m'interpelle dans mon dos :

- Harry Potter !

Je ne me retourne même pas pour savoir qui c'est. Cette voix froide, insultante à chaque mot, cette façon de prononcer mon nom comme si cela le répugnait, le silence qu'il impose rien qu'en m'adressant la parole et les mouvements précipités des élèves pour ne pas être entre nous deux … Ce ne peut être que Malfoy !

Je me retourne doucement.

- Mal…

Merde ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis immobile, les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche également. C'est lui ! C'est Draco !

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Potter ?

_______________

Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que j'ai déjà quelques fans xD !

Merci beaucoup ! (K)

Sinon, vous aimez toujours ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Potter ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, mon cerveau ne réfléchit même plus maintenant. Je reste là. Pétrifié. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il a tellement changé en un an ! Je sais que c'est lui, que c'est Draco Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas ce Draco que j'ai rencontré il y a une semaine. Celui là est plein de haine, de supériorité, il est dédaigneux, hautain, son sourire déborde de mépris. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux sont beaucoup plus sombres et espiègles. Non. Ce n'est pas Draco, ce n'est pas MON Draco.

J'entends les grandes portes s'ouvrirent derrière moi, et une voix lointaine nous demande d'entrer. Je regarde toujours Draco sans pouvoir réagir. Puis, je sens quelque chose me tirer la manche. Je me retourne et vois Hermione qui me prend légèrement le bras. Je regarde une dernière fois Malfoy, toujours avec son sourire méprisant, puis me dirige dans la Grande Salle. J'entends déjà les rumeurs des élèves : « Il n'a rien dit ! », « T'as vu comment il a réagit ». Pff. Je m'en fou. Ron, Hermione et moi nous installons à la table des Gryffondors. Je me place de façon à tourner dos aux Serpentards. Les élèves de première année sont répartis et Dumbuldore commence son traditionnel discours de début d'année. Je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai la tête baissé, regardant mon assiette. Quand le banquet apparaît, je ne mange pas. Je n'ai plus faim, tout cela m'a coupé l'appétit. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte que c'était lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit lui ? Ron m'avait dit qu'il était sûr que nous allions nous revoir… Ca c'est sûr, pour s'être revu, nous nous sommes revus ! Hey mais au fait ?! Ils étaient au courant ? Ron et Hermione savaient que c'était lui ! Sinon pourquoi Ron aurait été aussi certain de ce qu'il disait ? Ils le savaient et ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Je lève la tête d'un coup, regarde Ron et Hermione qui ont un air désolé en me regardant. Putain mais ils le savaient et ils m'ont laissé faire ! Je sens une vague de rage m'envahir. Je quitte brusquement la table, sans dire quoi que ce soit. J'aperçois un mouvement à la table des Serpentards mais je ne regarde pas ce qu'il se passe. Ils doivent probablement être fiers d'eux ! Ils ont réussi à déstabiliser le grand Harry Potter ! Pff. N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'avais choisis tout ça.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et me met à courir en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Je me rappel encore du chemin. Il faut que j'y arrive avant que mes larmes commencent à couler. J'étais à environ la moitié du trajet, quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Quelqu'un me suit. J'accélère. Je ne veux pas voir qui c'est, et je ne veux surtout pas que l'on me voit pleurer. J'arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame et prononce le mot de passe. Je rentre dans la salle commune, le passage se referme quand j'entends :

- HARRY ATTEND !

Je ne me retourne même pas ! Je suis déjà dans le dortoir, allongé sur mon lit, à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi ? Le destin ne pense-t-il pas que j'ai vécu suffisamment d'épreuves maintenant ? N'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur à mon tour ? Pourquoi m'infliger cette nouvelle souffrance ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Je ne sais même plus si je le haie ou si je l'aime ! Qu'est-ce que je dois ressentir ? Les images de cet été me reviennent, et je pleure de plus belle. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte et rentre avant même que je puisse lui dire de foutre le camp. Je me retourne et voit Ron, face à moi, le visage triste.

- TU M'AS TRAHI !!

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me répond-t-il

- Vous saviez très bien que c'était Malfoy, et tu n'as rien dit !

- Mais nan ! On ne le savait pas ! Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ?

- C'est justement ce que je voudrais comprendre !!

- Mais, on est comme toi Harry ! On est aussi surpris que toi !

- Pff … Vas-y continu de mentir ! lui dis-je en me levant pour sortir de la chambre.

Je passe à côté de Ron, les yeux toujours mouillés et des sillons de larmes sur les joues. Il m'attrape par le bras me forçant à lui faire face.

- Harry ! Arrête ce cinéma ! Je ne vois pas où serait notre intérêt à Hermione et moi ! Nous sommes tes amis, nous tenons à toi, et jamais nous ne te ferons du tord. Tu entends ? Alors maintenant tu te ressaisis, tu te calmes et tu poses ton petit derrière sur ce lit avant que j'appelle Hermione !

Wouha ! La menace ! C'est sûr que, autant Ron pouvait être persuasif quand il le voulait, qu'Hermione était vraiment tyrannique quand je m'emporte pour un rien. Bien que je ne me sois pas calmer du tout, je m'assoie sur le lit et met mon visage dans mes mains, de nouveau secouer par des sanglots. Ron se place devant moi.

- Je comprends même pas comment ça a pu te traverser l'esprit ! Comment on aurait pu savoir que c'était Malfoy ?! Toi-même tu ne l'as pas reconnu !

- Mais moi je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un an !

- Mais nous non plus !

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui ! Malfoy n'est pas revenu à Poudlard l'année dernière !

Je relève la tête et regarde Ron dans les yeux. Malfoy n'était pas revenu à Poudlard depuis un an aussi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi il est pas revenu ?

- Ben justement ! On en sait rien ! Et personne ne sait !

…

Soudain, un petit pok retentit à côté de nous.

- Bonsoir Harry Potter.

- Salut Dobby !

- Dobby s'incline légèrement et se tourne vers Ron.

- Bonsoir Mr Weasley.

- Salut Dobby.

L'elfe de maison lui sourit simplement, puis me regarde de nouveau.

- Qu'est qu'il arrive à Harry Potter ?

- Rien, Dobby. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Un grand sourire se trace sur son visage et des étoiles s'allument dans ses yeux globuleux.

- Oh oui ! Dobby a voyagé dans le monde entier avec le CDEDML !

- C'est quoi ça ? demande Ron

- Le Club Des Elfes De Maison Libérés ! répond-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Dobby a fondé ce club il y a quelques mois, et beaucoup d'elfes de maison sont membres de ce club maintenant.

- Eh bien ! Hermione sera ravi d'apprendre ça ! déclare Ron.

Je souris à Ron et me tourne vers Dobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Dobby ?

- Ah ! Oui !

Dobby fouille dans la grande poche de sa veste fuchsia beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et en sort une enveloppe. Il la défroisse un petit peu et me la tend.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dobby ne sait pas. Quelqu'un a convoqué Dobby, mais Dobby ne l'a pas vu. La personne a demandé à Dobby d'apporter l'enveloppe à Harry Potter.

- Je regarde Ron. Il a l'air surpris aussi.

- Ouvre là, me dit-il

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort un petit carton avec écrit :

_Rendez-vous à 23h00 dans le parc à côté du lac noir._

_Seul._

________________

**Pour Janick :** Mdr ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire !! xD Mes amis aussi m'engueulent comme ça quand je coupe à des points stratégiques ! xD Je me rend compte que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais le fait est que beaucoup de chapitres sont déjà écrits et publiés sur un blog, donc j'essaie de publier du mieux que je peux, parce que si je mettais plus dans un chapitre, celà ferait des pages interminables ... C'est une amie qui m'a conseillé de publier ma ficiton sur ce genre de site, pour que plus de personnes la connaissent, et je dois dire qu'elle a eu raison ! xD Ca fait plaisir ! ^^

Donc voilà... Déjà le chapitre 4 et je vais publier le chapitre 5 dans la soirée (pas tout de suite, tout de suite ^^) parce que ce chapitre là était plus court que les autres ...

Voilà !

Bisoux à tous ! (K)


	5. Chapter 5

Je regarde Ron. Il a l'air aussi perplexe que moi … En général quand on reçoit un papier donnant rendez-vous dans un endroit sombre, inhabité, à une heure tardive et en plus qui n'est pas signé … cela ne présage rien de bon. Malgré ça, Ron trouve encore le moyen de me dire :

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais y aller ?

- Ben pourquoi ? T'as peur de quoi ? Tu prends ta cape d'invisibilité et ta baguette ! Tu risques rien !

Je regarde à nouveau de papier … C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? En même temps … ma conscience me hurle de ne pas y aller. Je regarde l'heure, il est 22h36. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me tourne vers Dobby :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ? Tu n'as pas reconnu sa voix … Rien du tout ! Même pas un indice ?

- Nan Mr Harry Potter, Dobby n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde Ron.

- Vas y ! me dit celui-ci.

Je lui souris, me lève et prend ma cape d'invisibilité ainsi que ma baguette, on ne sait jamais. Je sors du dortoir, et traverse la salle commune sans faire attention à tous ces regards sur moi. Je franchis le portrait de la Grosse Dame et met ma cape d'invisibilité.

Je me demande vraiment qui a pu me donner rendez-vous comme ça… Et si c'était Malfoy ? Nan, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Sauf pour me foutre la honte … Peut être qu'il a invité ses potes pour bien montrer au lycée entier que je suis gay et patati patata … Non ! Ca il peut le faire quand il veut. AAAAAAAAAAAAH mais il se passe quoi ?

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis presque arrivé au Lac Noir. Mon estomac fait des nœuds et je commence à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? J'aperçois une silhouette au bord du lac. J'arrive pas à voir qui c'est, il fait trop noir …

- Tu peux enlever ta cape Harry.

Hein ? Mais comment il a fait ? Et puis c'est qui d'abord ? Je connais cette voix. J'enlève ma cape et me rapproche encore. Décidément je vois rien ! Je prend ma baguette.

- Lumos !

Blaise ! C'est Blaise ! Pourquoi c'est Blaise ?! Qu'est ce qu'il veux ?

- Comment t'as su que j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité ?

- On voyait tes chaussures.

Ah ! Comment passer pour un bouffon en deux leçons ! Je n'avais pas pris en compte que depuis ma première année à Poudlard ben … j'ai grandi… Quel con !

- Oui bon bref ! Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ici ?

Il a l'air gêné. Il a baissé les yeux … C'est rare ça !

- Ben … En fait … Tu vas trouver ça bizarre …

- Ce serait pas la première fois que je trouve quelque chose de bizarre chez un Serpentard !

Il relève la tête. Oh ! J'ai dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas !

- T'as rien trouvé de bizarre pourtant quand on était au camping moldu …

Touché ! Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le fusiller du regard. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage malveillant :

- Tu n'as pas reconnu Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?! me dit-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

_______________________

Voilà, comme promis =)


	6. Chapter 6

- Tu n'as pas reconnu Malfoy n'est-ce pas ?! me dit-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

- …

- Lui il t'avait reconnu ! D'ailleurs, tu as dû t'en apercevoir tout à l'heure !

- Ta gueule !

Putin ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Je sens mon cœur battre à 100 à l'heure, mes mains tremblent comme jamais, j'aimerais partir mais mes jambes ne m'écoutent plus. Elles restent là, sans bouger comme des connes !

- Oooh ! Mais c'est que c'est un sujet sensible chez notre cher Potty ! Serait-ce parce que tu as aimé ?

Ma main se ressert sur ma baguette. Je sens la rage m'envahir.

- Naan ! Si ça avait été n'importe qui, tu réagirais pas aussi violement. Tu as déjà eu des partenaires avant. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais tu en as eu. Je pense surtout que c'est parce que c'est Malfoy, et que ça fait des années que tu craques sur lui.

- TA GUEULE !

J'ai hurlé. Je ne sais pas d'où vient toute cette voix, mais wouahou ! C'est puissant ! Je sens quelque chose en moi qui bouillonne. Je ne saurais même pas dire ce que c'est … C'est trop puissant pour être de la haine ou de la rage … Blaise me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'aperçois de plus en plus son petit sourire narquois. Je le tuerais si je le pouvais ! Je vois de plus en plus ses yeux. De la haine. Je ne peux voir que ça. Nan attendez ! Il y a aussi de la peur maintenant ! Ma main tremble toujours et ma baguette devient chaude. Son visage se crispe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La lumière que j'ai crée s'intensifie et ma baguette me brûle la main. Mon corps tout entier tremble. Je vois Blaise qui commence à se décomposer devant moi en regardant ma baguette. Il pourrait pas m'aider lui plutôt ? Il m'arrive quoi là ? La lumière devient de plus en plus forte et je ne vois plus rien mis à part cet écran blanc.

- HARRY !!!

Quelqu'un se jette sur moi et me plaque contre le sol. On arrache la baguette de mes mains et j'entends un hurlement. Mais il se passe quoi bordel ? La lumière diminue brusquement. Ca me fait mal aux yeux. La personne est toujours sur moi et m'écrase de tout son poids. Mais qui c'est putin ? Blaise ?

- Blaise, vas t'en ! Laisse-nous.

Quoi ? Mais qui c'est ? En plus il est lourd !! J'ai toujours les yeux fermés, j'ai dû mal à m'accoutumer au noir aussi rapidement. La personne qui est sur moi me tient les bras fermement. Je sais même pas où est ma baguette et j'ai toujours la main qui me brûle. Il est essoufflé. J'essaie de me redresser mais il me retient par terre ! Oh mais bouge, t'as cru que j'allais rester toute la nuit là ou quoi ? Je veux retourner dans ma tour Gryffondor, retrouver mon dortoir, mon lit et assassiner Ron au passage ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. J'ouvre les yeux. Putain je vois encore des flash blancs. Hey mais attend, c'est pas des flash ça ! C'est … OH MON DIEU !

- Harry je suis désolé !

- LACHE MOI MALFOY !

Je me débats mais il est plus fort que moi. Il a toujours été plus fort, même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Et même maintenant que je suis surentrainé et plus fort physiquement, je me fais toujours mener par Malfoy ! La honte ! J'essaie désespérément de me sortir de dessous lui mais il est vraiment trop lourd. Je cherche ma baguette du regard mais je la trouve pas. De toute façon il me tient les bras …

- Nan, il faut qu'on parle Harry !

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule là !!!

- Nan pas du tout ! Je voulais pas que ca se passe comme ça …

- De quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu ta dose c'est ça ? Tu voulais encore plus me ridiculiser ?

- Nan je voulais …

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Si tu crois que tu vas me soulever, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil mais jusqu'au coude !!

- Mais tu vas me laisser m'expliquer !? De toute manière je crois pas que tu sois vraiment en position de pourvoir dire quelque chose ! Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes !

- Nan mais t'as rêvé là ! Tu crois vraiment que ….

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que Malfoy prend mes lèvres entre les siennes. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'essaie de me dégager de nouveau, mais mes efforts sont vains. Et pour tout vous dire, je cherche pas plus que ça. Je me laisse totalement aller. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je me calme, il intensifie son baiser. Je sens sa langue qui lèche sensuellement ma lèvre. C'est le mot de passe qui la laisse rencontrer son homologue. Je me perds totalement dans cette farandole des plus excitantes. Je sens les jambes des Malfoy se placer entre les miennes tandis qu'il tient toujours mes poignets, les remontant doucement au dessus de ma tête. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, non sans un grognement désapprobateur, et viennent se loger dans mon cou. Oh Merlin, j'adore quand il fait ça ! Sa langue parcoure doucement ma nuque et un pur frisson de désir me transperce. Je me cambre un petit peu sous sa délicieuse torture, et il en profite pour placer un coup de bassin, faisant appuyer nos fiertés l'une contre l'autre. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement assez puissant, accompagné par un grognement bestial dans mon cou. Nos souffles sont saccadés. Il remonte le visage et commence à se rapprocher de moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à Poudlard l'année dernière ?

Il s'arrête net ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un soupçon … d'incompréhension ? de déception ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est toujours sur moi et me fixe.

- Je devais m'entrainer à la guerre. Tout comme toi …

Il se lève d'un coup et part précipitamment vers le château, me laissant allonger dans l'herbe, au bord du Lac Noir, perplexe.

_______________

Alors ? xD

Désolée, la mise en page a merdé ... =/


	7. Chapter 7

Le Lendemain matin

Je suis dans mon lit. Je regarde le plafond. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormis de la nuit. Non seulement parce que Neville et Ron se sont mis à ronfler mais aussi parce que j'ai trop de questions en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Malfoy ? Etait-il sincère ? Mais c'est un Serpentard ! Putiin il est chiant à toujours cacher se qu'il pense !! Aucune expression, jamais ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu éclater de joie, avoir la moindre tristesse … Rien !! A croire qu'il n'a pas de cœur ! Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire quand il m'a dit 'je me préparais à la guerre. Tout comme toi.' ? Personne n'était censé savoir que je suivais un entrainement, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Peut être qu'après la guerre il y a eu des 'on dit' … C'est possible ! Il y en a toujours eu à mon sujet. Et puis il s'entrainait pour quoi lui ? Son père était un Mangemort. Il aurait dû être entrainé depuis tout petit et d'ailleurs il n'a jamais caché qu'il connaissait quelques uns des Sortilèges Interdits et surtout les Impardonnables. Et pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Et c'était quoi ce petit montage avec Blaise ? C'était une mise en scène ou Malfoy passait par là par hasard pendant que Blaise et moi « discutions » ? Mh. C'est difficile à croire ! Malfoy est préfet de la maison Serpentard ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se baladerait dehors aussi tard, sachant que c'est interdit par le règlement, et surtout quand il fait aussi froid !

Enfin bon … vous voyez le genre de questions que je me pose … Et ce n'est qu'un échantillon ! Je regarde le réveil, 8h30. Bon, je vais essayer de dormir un peu quand même. On est dimanche aujourd'hui, on a pas cours ! Ca c'est la classe ! Oui, bon, je suis content d'être revenu à Poudlard, mais je reste néanmoins un élève et donc je préfère mon lit aux cours ! Je commence doucement mais sûrement à m'endormir, lorsque je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue …

- Putiiin, Ron je vais te tuer !

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Le seul qui pouvait me réveiller quand je commençais tout juste à m'endormir ça ne pouvait être que toi !

- Quoi ? T'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

- Naaaaaaaaan !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, je suis pas malade ! Et arrête de fréquenter Hermione, elle déteint sur toi !

- Alors là ! Tu rêves !

- Oui ben j'aimerais bien justement !

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas dormi ?

- Bon, je sens que Ron ne va pas me laisser dormir, alors autant parler avec lui.

- C'est à cause d'hier soir ? me demande t-il

- Oui

- Il s'est passé quoi ? C'était qui ? Il voulait quoi ?

- Oh ! Doucement !

- xD

- En fait, y'avait Blaise au rendez-vous.

- Blaise ?????

- Oh mais fait pas cette tête là !

- Ben excuse moi mais c'est bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé !

- Oui bon, bref ! Toujours est-il que c'était Blaise qui était là ! Et on a commencé à se disputer …

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais il me prenait la tête, il m'a dit que j'avais aimé embrasser Malfoy parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps patati patata …

- Ah …

- Ouaiiii ! Et pis je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je me suis mis en colère et ma baguette m'a brûlée …

- Je regarde ma main instinctivement. J'ai une marque. Carrément !!!!

- Ah ouai, quand même ! C'est bizarre. Tu devrais demander ce qu'il s'est passé à Dumbuldore.

- Ouai peut être ….

- Mais il te voulait quoi Blaise ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! Parce qu'on s'est disputé, et quand ma baguette a fait des trucs bizarre, y'a Malfoy qui m'a sauté dessus pour m'enlever la baguette des mains, et il a dit à Blaise de partir …

- Ah parce que Malfoy était là aussi ?

- Mais nan !!! Enfin si, apparemment, mais je sais pas si il passait par là par hasard ou si c'était qu'une mise en scène de leur part.

- Et il s'est passé quoi avec Malfoy ?

- Ben il m'a bloqué par terre, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'expliquer, qu'il voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça et tout … Et pis il m'a embrassé.

- ENCORE ???

- Ben … ouai …

- Et après ?

- Ben après, il a commencé à être plus entreprenant …

- Ah ouai ? Carrément !!

- Ron, enlève ce sourire bizarre de ton visage ! C'est Malfoy, tu devrais pas sourire !

- -__-'

- Et pis à un moment, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était pas revenu l'année dernière ?

- Ah ouai ?? et il t'a répondu quoi ?

- Ben qu'il devait s'entrainer à la guerre, tout comme moi !

Un sourcil se lève sur le visage de Ron. Oui, c'est sa façon d'exprimer l'incompréhension.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Ron, j'en sais pas plus que toi !

- Mouai … C'est bizarre tout ça ! Bon …c'est pas que ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, bien au contraire, mais il faudrait qu'on aille déjeuner.

- Oui, je vais me doucher et j'arrive.

- Okay, je t'attend dans la salle commune.

Ron sort de la chambre. Je me lève difficilement de mon lit. Je suis vraiment fatigué, mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, donc autant me lever et profiter de mes amis. Je rentre dans la douche. Wouhaaa ça fait du bien ! Je sais pas ce que les autres ont prévu pour aujourd'hui … Je pense que Ron voudra jouer au Quidditch, Hermione et Ginny seront certainement nos supportrices …Oh et puis on verra bien ! Du moment que je ne vois pas Malfoy. Hey mais au fait, je fais quoi si je le vois ? Pff mais n'importe quoi moi ! Je réagis comme si j'étais amoureux de lui. Hein je suis pas amoureux ?! AAh ça m'énerve !! Je sors de la douche. Je me sèche, m'habille, me coiffe (ou pas) et rejoint enfin Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune.

- Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Dumbuldore !!

- *Soupire* Bonjour Hermione ! As-tu bien dormi Hermione ?

- Oui oui très bien, il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbuldore !

- Oui je vais le faire !!!

Je me tourne vers Ron, qui me regarde, désolé.

- Tu pouvais pas garder ça pour toi !

- Désolé !

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave. De toute façon elle l'aurais su à un moment donné.

Je regarde Hermione. Oh putin ! Un de ces regard noir !

- Bon ! On va manger ! dis-je

- Oui, on y va, me répond Ron qui avait bien remarqué le regard de sa chère et tendre.

Nous descendons les escaliers, nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Hermione n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut absolument que j'aille voir le directeur, que c'est possible que ce soit à cause de la guerre, un sortilège à retardement …. Bref ! Elle me prend la tête ! Déjà que d'origine je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime qu'on lui rabâche quinze fois la même chose (comme tout le monde en fait), alors aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est même pas la peine de me parler !! On arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je me retourne vers Hermione.

- … et pis ça pourrait être dangereux pour les autres élèves si ça se reproduit en cours de sortilèges et …

- Hermione !!! Stop ! Respire !

- …

- J'irais voir Dumbuldore, maintenant arrête de me prendre la tête !

Elle me sourit et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ben rien j'avais envie !

- Et moi ??? demande Ron, comme un gosse qui aurait pas eu de bonbons.

Hermione le regarde d'un regard carrément … wouhaou ! Même moi qui suis gay, j'aurais pas résisté. Puis, elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Ron, et se retire, laissant Ron dans une pure frustration.

- Bon, on y va ? nous demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- On y va ! lui répond-je

- Hééééé …

Ca c'était Ron qui court après Hermione pour avoir encore un bisou. Ben oui hein …

On rentre donc dans la Grande Salle. On s'installe à la table des Gryffondors. Nous commençons à déjeuner, à discuter … mais je ne prends pas vraiment part aux discutions … Je m'endore littéralement dans mon bol de chocolat chaud. Soudain, une voix froide, haineuse que je ne connais que trop bien maintenant me sort de mon état comateux :

- Alors Potter ? On a passé une nuit blanche ?

________________

Juste un petit mot pour vous faire un bisou ! (K) 3


	8. Chapter 8

- Alors Potter ? On a passé une nuit blanche ?

- Apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas Malfoy !

Je n'ai pas la force de me retourner pour l'affronter, je suis vraiment ce qui s'appelle « épuisé » ! Et pis, si c'est pour voir son regard me haïr … Ce n'est pas la peine !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Hein ? Mais il me fait quoi encore là ? Décidément, Malfoy ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Je me retourne et soutiens son regard si sombre … Merlin qu'il est beau. Ca peut vous paraître bizarre mais, cette haine qu'il éprouve quasiment à chaque fois qu'il me voit, le rend encore plus beau et incroyablement sexy. J'adore ses yeux. Ils sont de la même couleur que le ciel pendant un orage, et, parfois, si l'on regarde bien, on peut y voir des éclaires. Des éclaires de haine, de rage, de colère … C'est tout ce qu'il peut éprouver pour moi. Il a été élevé, conditionné contre le-garçon-qui-a-survécu-à-ce-putin-de-maître-des-Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas son attitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Pourquoi passe-t-il d'un extrême à l'autre avec moi ? Hier soir, ses baisers étaient plus que tendres et là aujourd'hui, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Pff … Mon pauvre Harry … Evidement que rien n'a changé ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça change ? Il doit certainement trouver un intérêt quelque part, pour avoir ce type de comportement avec moi.

Je me laisserais bien aller dans son jeu. Quitte à me perdre complètement. Ses lèvres sont tellement délicates, précieuses, douces, tentatrices, sauvages … Comment ne pas céder lorsqu'elles vous appellent de cette façon ? Oh Merlin !! Egoïstes, elles renferment un trésor des plus habiles. Cette langue dont la saveur est carrément paradisiaque. Ce visage fin ferait pâlir de jalousie Narcisse lui-même, tellement ses traits délicats sont parfaits et sensuels. Oui, Malfoy dégage une sensualité sans égal. Ses cheveux blonds si bien coiffés qui ne demandent qu'à être désordonnés ; son nez fin, droit, impatient de sentir le parfum de l'être aimé ; ses mains si provocatrices qui ne laissent aucuns doutes sur un quelconque manque d'expérience ; sa peau si pâle et si sensible, n'attend qu'une chose : frissonner de plaisir sous les assauts de lèvres impatientes de découvrir ce corps en son entier …

- Potter !?

Je sors de ma rêverie, me retrouvant face à Malfoy, assez proche de lui, debout. Debout ?? Quand est-ce que je me suis levé ? Je retrouve complètement mes esprits et recule d'un pas, bien que la distance à laquelle nous étions ne permettait pas d'émettre des hypothèses douteuses. Mais … On ne sait jamais. Je regarde Ron qui a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je me retourne vers Malfoy. Il sourit. Pourquoi il sourit ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? Eh mais d'où tu souris toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question efface quelque peu son sourire. C'est quasiment imperceptible, mais moi je l'ai vu. Pourtant je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je veux voir ses éclaires. Mais pour l'instant … Il n'y a rien.

- Pourquoi quoi Potter ?

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

Tsing ! Vous l'avez vu ? Vous avez vu son regard s'assombrir et cet éclaire traverser ce ciel orageux ? Non ? Et bien vous avez loupé quelque chose. C'est tellement magnifique. Si je ne connaissais pas Malfoy, je pourrais croire qu'il s'agisse d'un brin de tristesse. Mais Malfoy étant Malfoy …

Il me soutient du regard, puis fait demi-tour. Quoi ? Il me laisse comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je le regarde se diriger vers la table des Serpentards et s'asseoir sur le banc de sorte que l'on soit face à face. Je me rassois et sens la main de Ron me prendre par l'épaule. Je replonge dans mon bol de céréales, me rendormant un petit peu … complètement perdu.

Puis, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Des battements d'ailes se rapprochent de plus en plus.

- Tiens ! Voilà le courrier, dit Ron.

Je ne relève même pas la tête. Personne ne peut m'écrire. Tous mes amis sont à Poudlard. AAAAH ! Mais qu'ils sont cons ces piafs ! Un hibou vient de faire tomber une enveloppe pile poil entre mon bol et mon verre de jus de citrouille. Ils sont peut être habiles mais ils sont très cons quand même.

Je regarde l'enveloppe. Il n'y a pas de cachet, pas d'adresses, rien. Juste un 'Harry Potter' écrit à l'encre verte. J'ouvre et sort un petit carton semblable à celui d'hier. Dans une écriture particulièrement belle, soignée, appliquée, on peut lire :

_Je t'attendrais après le déjeuner à la tour d'astronomie._

_J'y serais moi-même cette fois, pour répondre à toutes tes questions._

_M._

Tout en lisant ce message, je sens ce regard sombre me regardant avec insistance.

Je range le carton dans son enveloppe, il ne faut pas que Ron et Hermione le voient.

- C'était quoi, Harry ?

Merde ! Ron l'a vu. Je pense qu'il n'a pas lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- Euhm … C'est Dumbuldore ! Il veut que j'aille le voir ce soir, il doit me parler.

- Ah ! C'est bizarre … Pourquoi voudrait-il te voir ? me demande Hermione.

J'en sais rien moi pourquoi il pourrait me voir !! Peut être simplement pour prendre un apéritif tranquille !!

- Je sais pas … je verrais bien ce soir !

Je continue de déjeuner, tout en observant Draco du coin de l'œil. Il discute avec les gens de sa table. Comme si de rien n'était. Alors que moi je commence à stresser. C'est vrai, pourquoi il voudrait me voir ? _Pour répondre à toutes tes questions_. Mais quelles questions ? J'ai pas de questions ! *BAM ! baffe spirituelle* Evidemment que j'ai des questions ! J'arrête pas de me torturer l'esprit depuis un mois quasiment ! Mais par où commencer !? Je peux pas me dévoiler comme ça ! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il s'agit de Malfoy ! Et pis qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me donner des rendez-vous comme ça ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas ! Et pourquoi il change d'attitude comme de chemise avec moi ? C'est vrai ! Hier il était très entreprenant, et là aujourd'hui, c'est comme avant, la haine dans le regard.

Je regarde vers la table des Serpentards. Malfoy n'est plus là. Je regarde vers les grandes portes et j'ai juste le temps de voir ses cheveux blonds disparaître dans le couloir. Je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione :

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment claqué … je vais aller me reposer un peu, tant que le dortoir est vide. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Okay, y'a pas de soucis, repose toi, me répond Hermione.

Je pars donc de la table Gryffondor, et me dirige vers les grandes portes. Aux pieds des escaliers, je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, et monte les marches, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, non pas à cause du fait de monter les escaliers, mais du stresse qui s'immisce en moi petit à petit. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées … Comme d'habitude depuis ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais vraiment plus comment agir avec Malfoy. Il est tellement bizarre en ce moment …

Je me retrouve rapidement devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie, trop rapidement à mon goût. Ma raison et mon corps se livrent à une terrible bataille : mon esprit me dictant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, et ces mêmes jambes qui avancent toutes seules, cette main qui se pose sur la poigné, qui ouvre la porte, et ces yeux … qui admirent le dos parfait dissimulé par une chemise blanche aux manches négligemment retroussées. Il est là, dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite qui se s'étend à perte de vue.

J'entre dans la salle, et ferme la porte derrière moi, le plus discrètement possible. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu … En tout cas, il ne s'est pas retourné. Je l'observe. Il est tellement beau ! Même de dos, sa silhouette est si parfaite, se façon de se tenir, les mains dans le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées … Sa nuque musclée est un appel aux tendres baisers qui pourraient y être déposés. La lumière que projette le soleil sur lui, crée un halo autour de lui … Il ressemble à un ange. J'aimerais qu'il soit mon ange.

Je ne peux plus le nier. Malfoy ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais pour l'instant, il est plus prudent pour moi de le cacher. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de m'approcher de lui et le serrer dans mes bras. Juste ça. Le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer pour ne plus qu'il parte. J'aimerais sentir ses bras autour de ma taille, son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa respiration contre mon ventre et son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui murmurer un petit « Je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. Je sentirais alors son sourire dans ma nuque et ses bras me resserraient un peu. Il déposerait de tendres baisers dans mon cou et s'approcherait de mon oreille pour me susurrer « moi aussi ». Je me décalerais et l'embrasserais comme la première fois. Avec toute la tendresse et l'amour que je peux avoir pour lui. L'amour ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour ? Tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, c'est une haine pure et franche. Est-ce que je peux vraiment parler d'amour ?

Il se retourne, et me regarde. Oh Merlin que j'aime ses yeux. Nous sommes proches, trop proches. Je mettais beaucoup rapprocher sans m'en rendre compte pendant ma contemplation. Mais maintenant que je me trouve là, mon regard plongé dans le sien, je ne veux pas partir. Au contraire, je me rapproche de lui, réduisant l'intervalle de sécurité qui nous séparait. Ses yeux se baissent sur mes lèvres et sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Mon esprit et mon corps de livrent de nouveaux à un combat singulier. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'écouter ce que me dit ma conscience. Profiter de l'instant ! Voilà ce que je veux faire. Je me rapproche encore. Il s'appuie un peu sur le bord de la fenêtre, les mains de chaque côté de son corps. Je place une jambe entre les siennes et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Ses yeux n'ont pas quittés mes lèvres. Mes lèvres qui se rapprochent de plus en plus pour enfin se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Juste une pression. Rien de plus. Quelques secondes ainsi, et je recule mon visage. Je le regarde. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches. Il a les yeux clos et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau comme ça.

Prenant conscience de ce que je viens de faire, je me recule et commence à enlever mes mains. Mais Draco m'attrape par la taille et me rapproche de lui, serrant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il me regarde.

- Où tu vas ? me demande-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses mains remontent sur le bas de mon dos, passant sous ma chemise.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? me répond-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Evidemment que j'aime. Comment je ne pourrais pas aimer ? C'est un réel supplice. Ses mains se baladent sur mes hanches, ma peau frémis, mes propres mains se resserrent sur ses hanches.

- Malfoy … Arrête …

- Mhmh …

C'est un 'Mhmh' d'approbation, mais les baisers que je sens dans mon cou me disent le contraire. Merlin que c'est bon. Il embrasse, lèche, suçote ma peau avec tellement de savoir faire que cela devient une véritable torture. Je sens la température de mon corps s'élever, lorsque ses mains passent sous mes fesses, pressant mon corps contre le sien. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que la température qui s'élève. Une vague de désir me submerge, ma respiration devient forte et mon cœur accélère. Il faut que j'arrête tout ça tant qu'il en est temps … Ca part trop loin, il faut que j'arrête. Allez Harry, arrête maintenant ! … Rooh mais c'est tellement bon ! Malfoy se dégage de ma nuque pour venir m'embrasser fougueusement. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, les pince entre les siennes, caresse ma langue … Ce baiser a vraiment un parfum idyllique, mais ses doigts tentant de déboutonner ma chemise me rappellent à la réalité, et je me retire brusquement. Enfin … j'essaie de me retirer brusquement. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est écarter mes lèvres des siennes. Il me retient par le tissu de ma chemise.

- N'ai pas peur … me dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur. *MENTEUUUUR*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? me dit-il tout en se rapprochant de mon visage.

- …

Il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure.

- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il pince ma lèvre entre les siennes.

- Tu ne veux pas que je continu ?

_____________________

Voilà, j'ai rallongé un peu ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

- Tu ne veux pas que je continu ?

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et passe ses mains sur mon torse. Carrément il a réussi à déboutonner ma chemise sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je réponds à son baiser. Il est tellement doux et sûr de lui. C'est un vrai délice. J'aimerais pouvoir partir, je voudrais retourner dans mon dortoir …Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que non ! Je veux rester là, à profiter de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de lui, tout simplement. Oh et puis merde ! Il faut vivre l'instant présent ! A Voldemort tout les principes ! Et comme je l'ai tué moi-même, je sais de quoi je parle.

- Alors ? me demande Draco un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Tais-toi et continue, lui dis-je en reprenant son visage entre mes mains afin de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Je l'entends rire pendant notre baiser. Un rire de vainqueur. Du genre 'je savais que tu résisterais pas'. Je m'en fou, il a raison, j'aurais pas résister. Mais je prends quand même le temps de lui dire pendant que mes mains descendent pour caresser son dos et ses reins :

- Il faut que personne ne sache.

- Pas de soucis, me répond-t-il lorsque ses mains remontent sur mes flancs.

Je sais qu'il ne trahira pas cette parole. C'est un Serpentard et le fait d'être avec moi à cet instant présent … c'est pas très glorieux pour lui. Même si il s'agissait d'une humiliation pour moi, ça en serait une aussi pour lui. Donc, il ne dira rien.

Il se met complètement debout, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il me retourne contre le mur de la salle d'astronomie, et me recouvre de son corps. Des vagues de désir m'envahissent et je sens que mon jean qui me sert affreusement. Apparemment, lui aussi l'a sentis. Ses doigts habiles commencent à défaire mon pantalon. Mes mains à moi sont sous sa chemise et se baladent entre son torse et le bas de son dos. J'entreprends de déboutonner sa chemise, lorsque lui descend ma braguette avec une lenteur insolente. Sa chemise est entièrement défaite maintenant et je passe mes mains sur son torse musclé, le sentant se contracter lorsque je passe sur son ventre. Ses mains sont entrées dans mon jean et se placent sur mes fesses, dérivant quelques fois sur mes cuisses. Je remonte mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules et descend doucement sa chemise de sorte à ne libérer que le haut de son buste. Lui, cesse notre baiser, à mon plus grand regret, pour déposer des myriades de baisers mouillés dans mon cou, je regrette pas tant que ça en faite. Il presse son bassin contre le mien, ce qui provoque un gémissement de ma part. Je sens son désir très prononcé également, malgré les couches de tissus qui nous séparent. Il recommence plusieurs fois, donnant des coups de bassins significatifs et provoquant à chaque fois un petit gémissement. Une de ses mains quitte mes fesses et je sens le bout de son doigt sur l'élastique de mon boxer. Mon ventre se crispe et je pousse un soupire. Prenant cela pour une autorisation, Draco passe sa main dans mon boxer et ses doigts fins s'enroulent autour de mon érection.

- Aaah …

Ca c'est mon cri de surprise. Le contraste de sa main froide avec la chaleur de mon corps est tout simplement un délice. Accompagnez cela de ses tendres baisers dans mon cou et vous aurez un aperçu du paradis. Multipliez cela par l'infini et vous aurez une vague idée de ce que je ressens lorsque sa main commence un lent va et vient. Son geste est tout aussi tendre que les dizaines de baisers qu'il laisse dans mon cou. Moi, je m'accroche à ses épaules, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le mur, la respiration forte et saccadée. Il me torture de plaisir. Et lorsqu'il accélère brutalement, je ne peux empêcher un cri rauque de sortir de ma gorge. Soudain, il s'arrête. Comme ça. Oh ! Il va pas me laisser comme ça ?! Il recule sa tête et me regarde. Je dois avoir une tête bizarre parce qu'il rit un petit peu et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses lèvres dérivent gentiment vers mon menton, puis sur ma pomme d'Adam, et il descend comme ça jusqu'à mon torse. Puis il se relève, me prend par les hanches, et me dépose assis sur une des tables de cours qui étaient derrière lui. C'est une table à deux places, il peut donc m'allonger dessus, les jambes pendantes. Il se met au bout du bureau et recommence à m'embrasser, pour de nouveau redescendre le long de mon torse, insistant longuement sur mon nombril, ce qui me fait frémir de plaisir. Avec ses mains, il enlève doucement mon pantalon, profitant de l'occasion pour me caresser les cuisses. Je ne pourrais jamais tenir, ses moindres gestes ont l'effet d'un ras de marrée dans mon corps. Des dizaines de pulsions électriques me parcourent la colonne vertébrale à chaque frôlement.

Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Il vient de commencer à enlever mon boxer. Je relève la tête. Lui aussi. Il remonte à mes lèvres et me dit tout en m'embrassant :

- Ne t'en fais pas … Tu aimeras, je te le promets.

Comment peut on résister à ça ? Moi perso je peux pas. Je me laisse aller dans son baiser. Il a entièrement enlever mon boxer. Ses mains me caresse l'aine et je pousse un gémissement de plaisir. Il rompt à nouveau notre baiser et je ferme les yeux, laissant tomber ma tête sur la table. Soudain, je sens quelque chose d'humide et chaud entourer mon corps. Je pousse un nouveau cri rauque en ouvrant les yeux et en me cambrant de plaisir. Je relève la tête et vois Draco entamant une formidable fellation. Cette vue est plus qu'excitante, et je sens une vague de plaisir me prendre de nouveau. Sentant cela, Draco accélère ses mouvements de vas et viens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de pousser quelques cris. C'est tellement bon ! Soudain je sens mon bassin onduler, mes jambes bougent, je me mets les mains au visage … Je me sens proche de la jouissance … Et c'est à ce moment là que Draco choisit d'arrêter. Je le regarde, plus que frustré, et vois son sourire narquois sur son magnifique visage.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Ne soit pas trop rapide … me répond-il en m'embrassant très tendrement.

Ce baiser est vraiment … comment dire … tendre, doux, calme, … Pourrait-on dire amoureux ? Je ne sais pas. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. J'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose. D'ailleurs, je passe une de mes jambes dans le dos de Malfoy et l'attire violement vers moi. Son bassin heurte aussi violement le mien, ce qui nous fait pousser deux cris rauques pendant notre embrassade. Il se détache de mes lèvres, et me regarde … attendant quelque chose. Je le regarde dans les yeux également, et fait glisser mes mains vers son pantalon. Toujours en nous regardant, je déboutonne doucement son jean, et descendant sa braguette avec une lenteur qui m'épate moi-même. Ensuite je passe juste mes pouces dans son pantalon et le descend également, toujours en le regardant. Lorsqu'un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, le sien s'illumine également. Lorsque mes yeux descendent sur ses lèvres, il m'embrasse, me caressant les hanches. Puis, doucement, sa main droite dérive vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je gémis lorsque je sens un de ses doigts entrer en moi. Je n'ai pas mal, et je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal. J'ai vécu des douleurs extrêmes … ça ne me fait plus peur. C'est même plutôt agréable. Lorsqu'il bouge son doigt en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'onduler le bassin. Lorsque son deuxième doigts entre en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir tellement c'est bon. Il bouge et trouve rapidement un point qui me fait véritablement hurler de plaisir. Je ne peux plus tenir.

- Je t'en pris, vas y !

Je renonce même à ma fierté et mon honneur, c'est pour vous dire ! Il stoppe notre embrassade et se décale dans mon cou, retire ses doigts et se place. Je le sens alors entrer doucement en moi alors que nous gémissons à l'unisson. Lorsqu'il est en moi jusqu'à la garde, je me détends un peu et resserre mes bras autour de lui. Il attend pour pouvoir faire un quelconque mouvement. Ma douleur est infime par rapport au plaisir que c'est. Je bouge un petit peu mon bassin, et il commence à aller et venir. Oh Merlin ! C'est vraiment trop bon. Chaque coup de rein est un pur délice. Ses mouvements sont lents et doux, mais tellement merveilleux. Il touche un endroit particulier, et j'hurle mon plaisir :

- AAAAH … DRACOOO !

Quoi ? Carrément je cris son nom ? Je suis tombé bien bas ! Mais je m'en fou ! Là, pour l'instant, je m'en fou complètement.

- Oh … Harry …

Ah ouai ? Lui aussi ? Bon ben ok ! xD Je me perd totalement dans ce plaisir. Draco continue d'embrasser mon cou et je sens sa respiration saccadée et forte contre ma peau. J'entoure ses épaules de mes bras et le resserre encore plus contre moi. La chaleur de nos corps se fait ressentir et nous nous mettons à transpirer. Je tourne mes lèvres contre son oreille et lui murmure des plus sensuellement :

- Annh Draco …

C'est à ce moment là que je sens tout son corps frémir et qu'il accélère ses mouvements, butant inlassablement contre cette partie qui me fait tant hurler de plaisir. Evidement je ne peux m'en empêcher, je hurle son nom, et je l'entends gémir dans mon cou également. Soudain, je sens une de ses mains se glisser entre nos deux corps, saisir ma fierté et commencer un va et vient aussi rapide que ses coups de bassin. Merlin mais comment fait-il ? Mon corps se cambre et des vagues de plaisir s'emparent de moi. Tout mon corps est soumis à ses moindres mouvements.

- Anh Dracoo … Plus viiite …

- Humm

- AAAANH !

MERLIN ! Ses vas et viens sont plus rapides, plus violents, plus profonds et je vois déjà ces étoiles dont me parle souvent Ron. La main de Draco continue son activité me faisant encore plus planer. Sa respiration devient vraiment irrégulière et je sens qu'il est vraiment proche de la jouissance. Je le resserre encore plus contre moi, à la limite de l'étouffer. Un spasme plus fort que les autres commence à me prendre et je sens Draco voulant se retirer. Hors de question ! Je passe une de mes jambes derrière lui et le plaque violement contre moi.

- AAAH PUTAIN HARRYYYY !

- AANNH … DRACOO !

Nos deux corps se libèrent en même temps et Draco s'écroule sur moi. Nous reprenons notre respiration et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me sens vraiment bien là. Lui sur moi, lui en moi, lui dans mes bras. J'ai beaucoup aimé, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Il ne me laisse pas indifférent, mais est-ce de l'amour pour autant ? Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ? Je le sens bouger un petit peu, et il se retire. Il remet son boxer et son pantalon, puis me tend mes affaires. Je les prends, et pendant que je les mets il me dit :

Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux …

Je regarde Malfoy tout en boutonnant le dernier bouton de ma chemise. Il a l'air très sérieux, et c'est vrai qu'une mise au point serait nécessaire. Je m'assois sur la table et le regarde … attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Lui, a le dos tourné. Il regarde par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait quand je suis entré dans la salle. Il est tellement beau. Il semble perdu dans ses pensés. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense. Il se retourne et me fait face. Je le regarde toujours, et il me sourit. Draco Malfoy qui sourit, c'est vraiment encore plus beau que Draco Malfoy tout court, et déjà que tout court il est sublime, je vous laisse imaginer. Il se rapproche de moi, et s'assoie sur la table également. Il contemple ses chaussures et son visage se crispe comme si il était dans une intense réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il brise enfin le silence :

- Harry … Pour toi, c'était quoi ça ?

Il me montre la table sur laquelle nous sommes assis et sur laquelle nous avons fait l'amour par la même occasion. Je pense que de cette partie qu'il veut parler. Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'était … Je regarde Draco dans les yeux, juste pour voir ce qu'il pense .. ou en tout cas j'essaie. Malfoy a toujours caché ses sentiments. Pourtant, là j'aperçois de la sincérité. Je me sens complètement désarmé face à ce regard. Il parait tellement pur, tellement sincère, tellement soucieux de ce que je ressens, tellement … Raaah y'a jamais assez de mots pour exprimer un sentiment. Je crois que je peux lui dire ce que je pense réellement. De toute façon, il n'y a plus vraiment de retour en arrière possible …

- Eh bien, je sais pas vraiment … je sais juste que … j'en avais envie.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

- Je sais aussi, que pour moi … C'était pas uniquement un plan sexe… Et que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Ma dernière phrase n'est qu'un murmure. Je baisse la tête en regardant mes doigts s'entortiller entre eux. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je n'ose pas l'affronter. Un silence lourd s'installe. Enfin, lourd pour moi. Lorsque j'ose enfin remonter mes yeux vers ceux de Malfoy, celui-ci a toujours son magnifique sourire et une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau. Je me retiens d'aller l'embrasser, avec bien du mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Ce matin même, nous nous insultions ! Autant jouer carte sur table :

- Je t'avoue que c'est très étrange pour moi, lui dis-je. Un coup tu me haie, un coup tu m'embrasses, un coup tu m'insultes … et je crois que ce matin je suis à l'apogée de ma perplexité. Je comprends pas vraiment tes agissements. S'il s'agit d'une nouvelle humiliation, je t'en prie arrête ça tout de suite … Les Serpentards sont gentlemans dit-on nan ? Alors s'il te plait, ne joue pas avec moi comme ça …

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange. Mais pourtant, je ne reconnais pas le Draco Malfoy haineux qui me persécute depuis ma première année à Poudlard.

- Je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal Potter, me répond-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Draco descend de la table et se place devant moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes, et me frôlent lorsqu'il me chuchote :

- Je cherche ce frisson qui me parcoure à chaque fois que je te vois, je cherche cette chaleur qui s'empare de mon corps lorsque je te touche, je cherche ce réchauffement au cœur lorsque tu me regardes, je cherche à faire disparaître cette douleur qui prend te lorsque je t'insulte, je cherche à devenir autre chose que ton ennemi …

Pendant ces paroles, ma respiration accélère, mon cœur bat plus fort et mes mains se posent sur les hanches de Malfoy afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

- Je cherche à être la raison de ta respiration saccadée, je cherche à être celui qui fait battre ton cœur aussi vite, je cherche à être celui que tes mains rêvent de caresser, je cherche à être celui que ta peau appelle, je cherche à être celui que tes lèvres désirent, je cherche à être celui que ton corps exige …

Oh Merlin. Cet homme est orgasmique rien qu'en parlant. Je sens ma respiration devenir saccadée, mon cœur battre très vite, mes mains s'insinuent sous sa chemise afin d'être en contact avec sa peau si blanche, je sens ma peau frissonner lorsque ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses et cela malgré mon jean, je sens mes lèvres frôler les siennes, avides de plus de sensations, et je sens tout mon corps envahis de cette douce chaleur que l'on appelle désir …

Lorsque Malfoy se rend compte de tout cela, un sourire s'affiche sur son sublime visage. Il rapproche encore nos corps l'un de l'autre, augmentant notre proximité, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Et toi ? Que cherches-tu ? me demande-t-il, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Je cherche à ce que tu deviennes tout cela … Et bien plus encore …

Comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait, Draco rapproche son visage du mien, et scelle nos lèvres. Une pression, rien d'autre. Puis délicatement, il recule laissant un bruit de lèvres résonner dans la salle, pour ensuite pincer ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la sucer délicatement. Je me laisse prendre au jeu, et répond à son baiser. Ma langue vient retracer sa lèvre si parfaite, comme pour apprendre ses courbes par cœur. Malfoy entre-ouvre la bouche et sa langue vient caresser la mienne dans un élan de sensualité. Des sons mouillés résonnent dans la salle et je me sens emporter par ce baiser si sublime. Je sens Draco qui me pousse délicatement, de façon à ce que je m'allonge sur la table. Une fois fait, ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire pour déposer une multitude de bisous dans mon cou. J'aime me sentir comme ça … Avec Draco aussi proche de moi … Pourtant je ne suis pas à l'aise … Quelque chose me tracasse …

- Malfoy …

- Hum ?

- Arrête …

- …

Il ne s'arrête pas, et continue ses baisers, tout en commençant à onduler contre moi. Oh Merlin.

- Malfoy, s'il te plait …

- Mmmh … Quoi ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se relever, et donne des coups de bassin un peu plus violent, pressant nos deux virilités l'une contre l'autre à travers nos vêtements gênants.

- Aanh … Malfoy !

- Mmmh …

Il faut qu'il arrête, vraiment, je suis pas à l'aise, j'ai encore des questions … Mais ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur ma peau, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, son corps qui ondule sur moi … Annh ! Dans un éclair de lucidité qui me surprend moi-même, je repousse Malfoy de façon à ce qu'il lève la tête au dessus de moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à Poudlard l'année dernière ?

_____________________

Premier lemon. =) Qu'en pensez vous ? =D


	10. Chapter 10

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à Poudlard l'année dernière ?

Il descend brusquement de la table, se place devant la fenêtre, dos à moi et passe ses mains sur son visage. Il se retourne.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Son ton est brusque, froid … Le Malfoy qui était là depuis que je suis entré dans la tour a disparu, laissant place à l'ancien Malfoy. Je commence à avoir peur. Pourquoi il ne veut absolument pas me dire pourquoi il n'était pas là l'année dernière ? Son regard sur moi est presque haineux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? lui dis-je.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête s'il te plait ! Y'a encore trente secondes tu étais sur moi, je te pose une question et tu deviens agressif.

- Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir !

- J'te comprends pas Malfoy !

- …

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu ne me parle pas ?

- Pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ?

Wouha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Si il veut qu'on soit ensemble, il faut que je lui fasse confiance, et que lui ai confiance en moi … Mais peut être que … Oh mon Dieu … je me suis fais avoir encore une fois. Mais pourtant … tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant … c'est tellement contradictoire ! Je ne le comprends plus ! De toute façon je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris ! Et j'en ai marre de faire la girouette ! En fait, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que tout ça ne se passe pas … qu'on s'en tienne à l'épisode du camping et rien de plus… On se serrait haïe, comme les années précédentes … Et tout ça n'aurais pas été aussi difficile.

Là en ce moment, on se regarde en chien de faïence. Lui a ce petit sourire narquois que j'ai l'habitude de voir, mais qui ne correspond pas avec son regard. Ses yeux sont orageux, une véritable tempête s'y est installée. Je m'en fou ! J'en ai marre de faire le premier pas pour que Mr Malfoy-je-sais-que-je-te-plais-et-je-t-en-fais-baver se décide enfin à bouger son magnifique derrière ! Je me lève de la table et me poste devant lui. Je le sens tressaillir mais son visage ne change quasiment pas !

- Ecoute, lui dis-je, je ne te comprends pas ! Remarque, je devrais avoir pris l'habitude depuis le temps, mais là il se passe quelque chose ! Alors, quand tu te seras décidé, tu me tiendras au courant ! En supposant que je veuille encore t'écouter !

Il ne bouge pas. Je dépose un petit smack juste au coin des lèvres et me dirige vers la porte à grand pas.

- Où tu vas ? me demande-t-il

- Ailleurs !

Je ne me suis même pas retourné, et maintenant je suis dans les escaliers. Putin d'escaliers ! Les moldus ont inventés quelque chose de formidable : les escalators ! Bon, il est quelle heure ? Je sors la montre que Molly, la mère de Ron, m'a offerte. 11H30. Je vais aller prendre une douche. J'en ai bien besoin. Je passe à côté de la maison Poufsouffle. Tiens, Cédric Diggory ! Depuis la Coupe de Feu, nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble ! Il fait parti de mes amis les plus proches.

- Salut, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ouai ça va ! Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air !

- Nan, j'suis juste claqué …

- Anhan ! Arrête de mentir ! Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose !

- Tu lis en moi ! lui répondis-je en rigolant.

- Ahah ! Bon, on ira au Près-au-lard ce soir ! J'ai envie d'aller boire quelque chose ! Et tu me raconteras !

- Ouai, je vais voir ça !

- Nan t'as pas le choix ! Et ne m'oblige pas à t'y emmener de force, tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi !

- Ouai, bon, okay !

- Cool ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir !

Sur ce, il continu son chemin. Je le regarde un petit peu avant de repartir vers la tour Gryffondor. Putin, il est beau lui aussi !! Dents blanche, peau pâle, cheveux châtains, et des yeux dorés comme jamais je n'en avais vu ! Il parait que ça a un lien avec sa famille, mais il n'en parle jamais. Décidément, tout le monde a ses secrets !! Bon ! Il faut vraiment que je la prenne cette douche ! J'arrive rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, prononce le mot de passe et vais directement dans la salle de bain. Là, je ferme tout à double tour, jette un sort sur la poigné pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur (je connais Ron !!) et fonce sous la douche ! L'eau est brûlante … j'ai bien besoin de ça ! Je laisse la vapeur envahir la cabine de douche et mon esprit vagabonder parmi le nuage de fumée. Je ne pense à rien, à rien du tout. A part à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ces lèvres si onctueuses. Un savoureux mélange de péché et de vertu. Ses lèvres qui caressent ma peau frissonnante et retracent les lignes de mon corps comme un sculpteur qui applique les dernières finissions à son œuvre. Je pense également à ses mains qui se collent à ma mâchoire comme pour ne jamais me laisser partir, je pense à son souffle chaud me murmurant toutes ces belles choses au creux de l'oreille, je pense à sa voix rauque quand il crie mon nom, je pense à la couleur de ses yeux après m'avoir embrassé, je pense à son corps en sueur se pressant contre le mien ….

**BAM BAM BAM !**

- Putin ! Ca va pas de frapper à la porte comme ça ?

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi !

C'est Ron !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On va manger, tu viens ?

- Je sais pas, je vous rejoindrais peut être !

- Okay ! A +

- Ouai !

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne. Bon, il faudrait que je pense à sortir de cette douche. Je me lave rapidement, sort, me sèche, me regarde dans la glace … Oh ! J'ai une marque dans le cou. Raaaah Malfoy ! T'étais obligé de faire ça ?? Pff ! Ca va qu'il est sous mon t-shirt, on ne le voit pas de trop. Une fois habillé, coiffé … enfin presque, je sors de la salle de bain et vais au bureau de Dumbuldore. Si je n'y vais pas, je vais avoir le droit à une séance de moral avec Hermione et tout le monde aimerait éviter ça ! Arrivé devant la statue, je prononce le mot de passe : Pizza, et entre dans l'escalier menant à une porte en bois à laquelle je frappe. La voix si particulière du directeur de Poudlard me répond d'entrer.

- Oh Harry ! Que ce passe t'il ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui professeur, je vais très bien…

- Tu as l'air fatigué !

- Oui, en réalité je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit …

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien, hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez étonnant … Avec ma baguette magique …

- Oh ! Raconte-moi cela …

- Je ne peux pas raconter toute l'histoire … Il ne doit pas savoir que Malfoy et moi … Enfin, pour l'instant il ne se passe rien entre nous, mais il ne doit pas savoir quand même … Modifier la vérité ce n'est pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euhm … Vous savez que Malfoy a un malin plaisir à vouloir constamment me défier ?

- Oui … me dit il, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Et bien hier soir n'a pas échappé à la règle et j'étais dans une telle colère que le sortilège _Lumos _s'est intensifié au fur et à mesure que ma rage augmentait et ma baguette ma finalement brûler la main.

Je lui montre ma main droite, la cicatrice étant toujours présente. Elle est un peu nacrée maintenant, avec des reflets argentés. Je pourrais presque dire qu'elle est jolie. Mais ça reste une cicatrice de plus … Dumbuldore l'examine un petit peu. Je peux voir son regard plein de curiosité derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Un petit sourire s'affiche dans sa barbe argentée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien du tout ! me répond-il. T'es tu resservis de la magie depuis la guerre ?

- Nan pas vraiment … Pour des petits trucs peut être …

- Mmh. Je pense que les entraînements que tu as eu cet été et la guerre ont rendu ta magie plus puissante.

- Comme si je l'avais … musclée ?

- Oui, dit-il en riant. J'ai vu une lumière hier soir près du lac … tu étais là bas ?

Ah merde. J'avais pas prévu ça ! Normalement je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du château. Le directeur dû voir mon embarras car il se mit à rire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu étais dehors …

- Ah … euhm … oui c'était moi.

- Mmh. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas que cela recommence. La magie dont tu as fais preuve hier soir était puissante Harry, et elle pourrait devenir dangereuse si elle n'est pas contrôlée.

- Je ne me suis même pas aperçu de ce que je faisais !

- Raison de plus, Harry. Je vais essayer de te trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Tu serais près à recevoir des cours supplémentaires ?

- Ben … à vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas très envie de devenir un danger pour les autres !

- Oui … bien sûr.

Dumbuldore réfléchit quelques instants, puis me dit :

- Tu devrais aller manger un peu. Je suppose que tu as sauté le repas de nouveau !

- Oui je vais y aller. Je commence à avoir faim.

- C'est bien ! File !

- Merci.

Je sors de son bureau. Dumbuldore me connaît comme un père maintenant. Il a dû apprendre que je ne mangeais plus beaucoup depuis l'épisode du camping. J'arrive à la Grande Salle. Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne. Je regarde ma montre … En même temps il est pratiquement deux heure. Je m'assoie à ma table. Seamus et Dean sont assis et discutent tout en sirotant leur café à l'autre bout de la table. Je prends un morceaux de viande froide et commence à manger. Je n'ai toujours pas rattrapé le sommeil que j'ai perdu cette nuit, et je m'endors quand même un petit peu dans mon assiette de nouveau. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aille me coucher je pense. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la tour Gryffondor. Une fois dans le dortoir vide de personne, je m'écroule, que dis-je, je m'affale sur mon lit et m'endors aussi vite que je monte sur un balai.

Je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue le bras. Je tente de faire semblant de dormir très profondément, mais les secousses s'intensifient.

- Mmmmmh.

Mes grognements n'ont pour effet que de rendre les secousses encore plus brutales. J'ouvre difficilement un œil, puis l'autre et aperçoit Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut que tu te lèves !

- Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi dormir !!!

- Mais il est 18 heure …

- Et alors ?

- Bon ben je dirais de repasser …

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui … Y'a quelqu'un qui t'attends en bas …

__________________________

Merci à Janick et Akito pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait fait super plaisir ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

- Ben oui … Y'a quelqu'un qui t'attends en bas …

Ah bon ?

- Dis que j'arrive.

- Okay !

Neville s'en va, et moi je fonce dans la salle de bain. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Malfoy ? Nan je pense pas ! Même si il veut me parler, il attendra un petit peu pour ne pas paraître désespéré. Ah ouiiii ! Je vais à Près au Lard avec Cédric ce soir. J'enfile une chemise noire, laissant les premiers boutons ouverts, un jean noir assez bien taillé, une ceinture munie d'un gros ceinturons à la cow-boy et mes converses. Je me passe le visage à l'eau pour me réveiller un petit peu. Tente de me coiffer … pour finalement ébouriffer encore plus ma tignasse. Je mets mon parfum Black XS pour homme … Je peux enfin descendre. Ron, Hermione et Neville sont dans la salle commune.

- Wouhaa, Harry !! me dit Hermione.

- Tu es … continua Neville.

- Superbe ! termina Ron

C'est beau l'amitié !

- Ah merci les gars, ça fait plaisir !

- Tu vas où comme ça ? me demande Hermione.

- Je sors au Près au Lard.

- Mais tu ne vas pas en cours demain ?

- Nan j'ai pas l'option que vous avez pris, je commence seulement demain à 14h.

- Oh ! me lance Ron. Veinard ! File avant que je ne te frappe !!!!

Je tire la langue à Ron, qui me le rend bien, Hermione tourne les yeux au ciel, je prends une veste et je sors de la salle. Dans le couloir, je trouve Cédric Diggory assis sur la rambarde d'un des escaliers de pierre. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est magnifique ! Il porte une chemise grise retroussée aux manches, un pantalon noir très classe, des chaussures de cuirs, ses cheveux couleur bronze sont dans le genre coiffés-décoiffés, Il se lève et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par ses yeux. Leur couleur dorée est tout simplement … il n' y a pas de mots. Je n'arrive pas à les décrire.

- Tu es prêt ? me demande-t-il avec le plus beau sourire qui existe.

- Euh … oui oui ! Tu ne prends pas de veste ?

- Nan, nan ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas froid !

- Ah ! Bon ben c'est parti.

Sur le chemin pour aller à Près au Lard, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous nous racontons nos vacances respectives. J'allais commencer à raconter mes vacances en France, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le bar des Trois Balais. Nous nous asseyons à une table, et Mme Rosemertta vient prendre notre commande.

- Comme d'habitude pour moi, lui répond Cédric.

- Et un whisky pur feu pour moi !

- Très bien, je vous apporte ça !

Mme Rosmerta part derrière son bar.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de boire de l'alcool comme ça !

- Ouai je sais, mais j'ai envie de penser à autre chose ce soir.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Et bien … disons qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvements en ce moment dans ma vie …

- Comment ça ?

- Euh … si je te dis quelque chose où je sais que tu devrais te fâcher, et que je te demande de ne pas te fâcher, tu te fâcheras quand même ?

Il éclate de rire !

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question !

- Oui bon, d'accord, je ne me fâcherais pas ! Maintenant répond à la mienne.

- Euh … Ca concerne Malfoy …

- Quoi ?

- Et bien vois tu … pendant mes vacances en France, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, j'avais passé une soirée très sympa avec lui. Nous nous sommes embrassés … enfin un amour de camping quoi … Et c'est seulement à la rentrée que je me suis aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Personne ne l'avait reconnu tellement il avait changé. Hier soir, il m'avait donné rendez-vous au bord du lac pour s'expliquer ou je sais pas quoi … Et ça s'est mal passé .. Il m'a embrassé.

- Ah parce que 'mal passé' pour toi c'est 'il m'a embrassé' ?

- Oui bon, ça s'est pas passé comme je le pensais. Finalement, ce matin, il m'a dit de le rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie, et …

- … quoi ?

- On a couché ensemble !

- …

- Ca va tu respires ?

Il éclate de rire.

- Non mais t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- Enfin voilà … maintenant, je sais plus trop où j'en suis … Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens et je lui ai dit qu'il devait réfléchir à l'attitude qu'il voulait avoir avec moi, parce que ses sautes d'humeurs, c'est pas trop mon truc … Et donc maintenant j'attends.

- Ouai, je vois … c'est compliqué ton histoire quand même hein !

- Oui à qui le dis-tu !

- Voilà vos boissons !!

Je sursaute légèrement en m'apercevant que Mme Rosmertta est juste à côté de moi, plongeant son grand décolleté dans les yeux de Cédric, qui n'en a strictement rien à faire. Elle pose mon verre devant moi, et un autre rempli d'un liquide noir assez épais devant Cédric.

- Merci, lui répond-il sans me quitter des yeux.

D'ailleurs je n'aime pas forcément ce regard ! Il est insistant, avec un petit truc bestial … Parfois Cédric me fait peur dans sa façon de se comporter, mais je me dis que c'est dans sa personnalité et je l'apprécie énormément. Nous continuons la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien. Nous ne reparlons pas de Malfoy cependant. Cédric doit avoir compris que je voulais me changer les idées ce soir. Le temps passe sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Lorsque je me rends compte que nous sommes les derniers dans le bar, je regarde ma montre et ouvre de grands yeux quand je vois qu'il est déjà vingt-trois heures. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer … Ce ne serait pas cool de se faire choper par un préfet en chef dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Nous devrions peut être se rediriger vers Poudlard, me dit Cédric.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'étais en train de penser …

Cédric me sourit, et nous nous levons. Oulaa ! Ma tête tourne, un truc de malade. Je regarde la table et vois 5 ou 6 cadavres de verres à whisky. Ah c'est peut être pour ça alors. Cédric va payer Mme Rosmertta … Bon, je le rembourserais quand j'aurais le cerveau à l'endroit. Je tente de faire un pas, et manque de me ramasser lamentablement. Cédric me rattrape juste à temps. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire autant …

- Tu aurais peut être dû réfléchir avant de boire autant ! Toi qui ne bois jamais d'alcool !

- Mmmh …

Je crois que je suis vraiment dans un sal état car je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que nous étions sortis du bar que nous sommes déjà devant les grilles de Poudlard. Maintenant le plus dur ca va être d'aller à mon dortoir sans réveiller tout le château. Je tente de me mettre debout tout seul, sans que Cédric me tienne, mais celui-ci raffermi sa prise autour de ma taille.

- T'inquiète pas, je t'emmène à mon dortoir. Ca t'éviteras peut être de réveiller tout le château !

Il m'énerve à répéter tout ce que je pense ! Je ne cherche pas à protester sachant très bien qu'il a raison, et le laisse m'emporter. Nous arrivons enfin devant une porte pas très loin de la tour Poufsouffle. Ah ouii c'est vrai ! Quel con, j'avais oublié que Cédric était préfet en chef lui aussi ! J'aurais su, on serait restés plus longtemps à Près au Lard. Cédric prononce le mot de passe si bas que je ne l'entends pas. De toute façon je m'en fous de son mot de passe ! Nous entrons dans la chambre et Cédric me dépose sur le lit, puis va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil plus loin. Je le regarde. J'ai l'esprit assez clair malgré les verres que j'ai bu et mon incapacité à tenir debout par mes propres moyens. Nous restons un assez long moment à se regarder en chien de faïence. Ses yeux me fascinent.

- Tu ne viens pas dormir ? lui demandai-je

Il rigole. Et s'approche de moi et s'allonge sur le lit à mes côtés. Il tend sa main pour attraper mon visage et m'attire vers lui. Je me laisse aller, laissant plus les verres de Whisky pur feu agir qu'autre chose, et il scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser qui n'a rien de sentimental. Brusquement, il me met sur le dos et recouvre entièrement mon corps du sien. Une de ses mains caresse mes flancs tandis que l'autre fourrage mes cheveux. Les miennes viennent simplement se poser sur son visage. A travers mes yeux clos, une silhouette s'impose à mon esprit. Je sens que Cédric déboutonne ma chemise. Les contours se précisent, traçant progressivement les traits d'un visage. Lorsqu'il ouvre mon pantalon, la magnifique chevelure, le teint parfaitement blanc, les lèvres rosées et le regard gris et accusateur de Draco m'apparaît très clairement. J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup et tente de repousser Cédric.

- Nan Cédric, laisse moi !

- Mmh, grogne t il en s'emparant à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je tourne la tête et le repousse aux épaules en essayant de me dégager.

- Laisse-moi partir Cédric, je peux pas …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que …

Il s'arrête soudain et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est devenu noir et ses traits sont tendus. Il me fait peur à vrai dire …Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela avant.

- Parce que tu penses à l'autre ?

Je ne réponds pas et profite de la question pour me dégager, me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre. Je l'ouvre et sort sans vraiment faire attention, me heurtant à quelqu'un …

- Qu'est-ce qu' …

Je me retrouve face à Draco qui m'observe, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me regarde moi-même et m'aperçoit que ma chemise et mon pantalon sont toujours ouverts. Je regarde à nouveau Malfoy et voit de la haine dans son regard. De la haine et autre chose. Son visage se décompose … J'ai peur de comprendre. _Nan, ne crois pas ça Draco …_

- Draco … Je …

- Tais-toi !

Son ton est sec, glacial. Pour la première fois, son ton m'impressionne. Ses poings se crispent, sa mâchoire se serre et son regard se décale du mien, fixant un point invisible sur sol.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, Potter !

Et sur ce, il tourne les talons, et part d'un pas assuré et furibond. Je baisse la tête, me rhabille …

**Un mois plus tard.**

Un mois. Un mois que Malfoy ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus … J'ai essayé de lui parler seul à seul, de lui envoyer des hiboux, de parler à Blaise pour avoir un rendez-vous … mais rien ! Il refuse systématiquement tout ce qui vient de moi. J'avais même essayé de le provoquer, comme lorsque nous étions ennemis … mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tourné les talons, sans même m'accorder un regard. Lorsque nous _étions_ ennemis … Au moins, nous étions quelque chose … Maintenant, je ne sais même plus quoi penser de nous ! Déjà, est-ce qu'il y a un 'nous' ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Et moi ? Je l'aime ? Putin … c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de savoir ce qu'il voulait, alors que moi-même je ne sais pas. Enfin, ce que je sais c'est que ca me bouffe qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Son visage est toujours fermé et ne laisse rien transparaitre de ce qu'il pourrait penser … J'ai toujours envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui demander pardon ! Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est juste un malentendu ! Il ne s'est strictement rien passé avec Cédric ! D'ailleurs, on ne se parle plus non plus depuis … J'avoue avoir été un peu refroidi par lui. Enfin … Tout ce que je veux, c'est un moment où je puisse parler avec Malfoy, qu'il me laisse m'expliquer … Lui dire que je ne supporte plus qu'il m'évite, que je préférais encore lorsque nous nous battions, que sa voix me manque, que son parfum me manque, que ses bras autours de moi, que ses superbes yeux, que sa chaleur me manquent ! Que tout son être en son entier me manque ! Je le lui avais écrit dans une lettre tout ça … J'y avais mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme … Pendant toute une nuit j'avais écrit, recommençant chaque fois que ça ne me plaisait pas, ou chaque fois qu'une larme diluait l'encre sur le parchemin … J'étais enfin arrivé à ce qui ressemblait à la lettre parfaite. Le matin même, je l'avais apporté à la volerie, pour charger un hibou de la lui porter durant le déjeuner. Puis j'étais descendu, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'étais assis à ma table de sorte à être en face de lui, et avais commencé à discuter avec mes amis … comme si de rien n'était. Les hiboux étaient arrivés et mon cœur avait commencé à battre tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je continuais à discuter, comme si de rien n'était … Lorsque j'avais reconnu le hibou qui retenait ma lettre dans son bec, mon souffle s'était coupé. Je me tournais discrètement vers la table Serpentard, comme si de rien n'était … Le hibou posa la lettre en face de Malfoy, qui buvait son jus de citrouille en parlant avec Blaise. Lorsque l'oiseau s'envola, il tourna la tête lentement, pris sa baguette, la posa sur le papier, prononça une formule et ma lettre pris feu. Après quoi il reprit sa conversation avec Blaise … comme si de rien n'était … _Comme si de rien n'était._

Une larme coule maintenant le long de ma joue. Je me sens tellement mal … Je n'ai même pas envie de me lever. Je devrais aller en cours … Mais devoir affronter son indifférence m'est insupportable … J'essaie de ne rien montrer de ma tristesse. Si lui y arrive, pourquoi pas moi ? Mouai … En supposant qu'il soit triste lui-même … Rien n'est moins sûr je pense. Pfff … Allez c'est décidé, je ne vais pas en cours le deux premières heures ! De toute façon, dans 5 minutes les cours commencent et je suis toujours en boxer dans mon pieu ! Et en plus c'est un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, comme si j'en avais encore besoin … Je prends ma couette et la remonte pour recouvrir ma tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur mon visage.

Je commençais tout juste à me remettre de mes pleurs, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un toquer timidement à la porte. Je ne réponds pas : je suis seul dans le dortoir, la personne pensera qu'il n'y a personne et partira. Et ben apparemment non. J'entends la poignet être activée et la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Quelqu'un s'approche doucement et je ne peux que reconnaître la discrétion et la douceur d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'assoie sur mon lit, dans mon dos et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Harry ? Tu dors toujours ?

- Oui ! lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je l'entends rire et je sors de sous ma couette.

- Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? me demande-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue. Je me suis inquiétée en ne te voyant pas descendre pour déjeuner, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas … c'est juste que je n'avais pas très envie d'aller au cours de défense ce matin …

- Ah d'accord, je vois …

- Mais toi ? Tu n'as pas cours là ?

- Euhm … Peeves s'est amusé à empêcher mon professeur de runes de dormir … du coup ... nan je n'ai pas cours.

Elle poussa un soupire de déception et je me mis à rire.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir rire un petit peu … Ca faisait longtemps.

- Mmh …

Nous nous regardons un instant et elle me dis en me frottant l'épaule pour m'encourager :

- Tu devrais aller en cours …

- Aaaannh naaaan Hermiooone s'il te plait !

Je me réfugie sous ma couette.

- Allez ! me dit-elle en rigolant. En plus Dumbuldore veux te voir.

- Mmmmh qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

- Ben en fait, je suis allée le voir …

Je sorts d'un coup de sous ma couette !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??

Elle rit.

- Rien du tout … C'est juste que … J'avais pensé que … Enfin bref ! Il veut te voir pour tes cours personnalisés pour contenir ta magie.

- Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ça !

- Oui je m'en doute ! Allez hop debout !

Je me lève, non sans râler un petit peu, me prépare et vais au bureau de Dumbuldore tandis qu'Hermione part à la bibliothèque. Je monte les escaliers. J'allais frapper quand la voix du directeur me demande d'entrer. Ce que je fais.

- Harry ! me dit Dumbuldore. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci … Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à contenir ta magie.

Tout en disant cela, il me montre le fauteuil au grand dossier. J'entends un grand soupire et quelqu'un se lève …

_Oh Hermione …._

_________________________________

Plus que un chapitre à mettre en ligne et vous serez au même niveau que mes autres fans xD

Bisoux à tous ! =)


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh Hermione …._

…

Je suis en cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave s'évertue à nous expliquer les propriétés d'une plante dont je n'ai même pas écouté le nom. D'ailleurs je n'écoute pas la cours, je pense à autre chose. Il faut absolument que je parle à Hermione ! Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle est derrière tout ça ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler pendant l'interclasse, et discuter avec elle pendant un cours … personne n'a jamais osé ! Ron a été aussi surpris que moi lorsque je lui ai raconté.

_- QUOI ? _

_- Ah ouai, j'ai fais la même chose quand je l'ai vu !_

_- Mais … Pourquoi lui ? J'veux dire, c'est pas un expert en défense contre les forces du mal ! Tout le monde sait que son domaine c'est les potions !_

_- Ouai, je sais, je me suis posé la même question … Mais …_

_Je fûts interrompu par une main qui s'était posée sur mon épaule. Je me retourna et fis face à Blaise._

_- Quoi ? lui avais-je demandé_

_- Tu dois être à 21h à la salle sur demande ce soir. _

_- C'est Draco qui t'envoie ?_

_- Tu verras bien._

_Et il partit. Ron paraissait choqué. _

_- Je comprends plus rien, m'avait-il dit._

_- Et moi alors ? Tu crois que j'y comprends quelque chose ?_

La cloche sonne, m'interrompant dans mon intense réflexion. C'est notre dernier cours de la journée, et il faut absolument que je parle à Hermione. D'ailleurs je la vois partir de la salle.

- HEY ! Hermione !!

Elle se retourne.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te parle …

- Ah … Tu m'en veux hein ?

- Je t'en voudrais quand tu te seras expliqué …

- Ben … je voyais bien que tu voulais parler à Malfoy mais que lui voulait pas … Et j'ai proposé qu'il te donne des cours à Dumbuldore, comme il n'avait encore trouvé personne … Mais je savais pas que ça marcherait ! Je pensais que Malfoy ne serait pas assez bon pour ça ! Mais bizarrement Dumbuldore a accepté !!! J'étais aussi étonnée que toi au début, mais je me suis dit qu'il avait ses raisons …

Je ne réponds rien … Elle voulait m'aider et elle a peur que je lui en veuille. Je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant fort. C'est vrai ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir être seul avec Malfoy et m'expliquer avec lui … Si j'y arrive …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.

Je ne réponds rien de nouveau, et pars en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Je n'ai même pas faim … Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'arriverais pas à manger. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et regarde le plafond. Rapidement, je ne tiens déjà plus en place. Il est 18h30. Encore 2h30 à attendre. Merlin !! Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Il faut que je m'occupe … Faire mes devoirs ? AHAHAHA ! Comique ! Je sais, je vais prendre une douche. Je me dirige donc dans la salle de bain et entre dans la cabine de douche. La chaleur me détend tout de même un petit peu, même si ce n'est pas encore ça …

Nan mais dans quel état je me mets ? Franchement ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis amoureux de Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas … Lorsque j'en avais parlé à Hermione et Ron, ils m'avaient compris … Je m'attendais à recevoir les foudres de Zeus, surtout de Ron, mais non … Je leur avais tout raconté, ils avaient eu un sursaut, mais avaient acceptés. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ? Hermione m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je sois patient, qu'il fallait laisser faire le temps … Et Ron m'avait prié de prendre tout le temps nécessaire ! Je pense qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que je ne vivais plus depuis que Malfoy ne m'adresse plus la parole. Hermione avait d'ailleurs affiché un air suspicieux vis-à-vis de Cédric … Mais elle a toujours tendance à vouloir me surprotéger, surtout depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et malgré que la guerre soit finie, elle était toujours une troisième mère (la première étant celle que je n'ai pas eu et la seconde, Mme Weasley).

Je sors de la douche, m'habille, me sèche rapidement les cheveux, et sorts de la salle de bain. Merde ! Il est 20h50 ! J'enfile une cape, mes chaussures, prends ma baguette magique et fonce en direction de la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant en pensant à une salle où se trouverait Malfoy, et enfin la porte apparaît. Je vérifie que personne ne me voit et entre. La salle a pris l'apparence de celle que j'utilisais pour mes cours de l'Armée de Dumbuldore. Mais il y a pourtant quelque chose de différent … L'atmosphère n'est pas du tout la même les couleurs sont plus sombres, les meubles paraissent plus anciens, plus aristocrates aussi. Un grand divan vert et argenté est au milieu de la pièce, un immense tapis dans les tons bordeaux recouvre le sol, des chandeliers aux pieds d'argents éclairent la salle. Et puis il y a ce grand fauteuil, au dossier démesurément grand, d'un tissu de velours couleur émeraude, les contours du dossier, les bras et les pieds sont en argents et les flemmes dansent sensuellement sur cette monture, rendant le fauteuil encore plus majestueux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et cela est sans compter la personne qui est assis dessus : ses cheveux blonds, pratiquement blancs, brillants comme jamais, sa peau si pâle se détachant si parfaitement de cette atmosphère sombre, ses mains sur les accoudoirs, si fines, ses jambes croisées, son pantalon noir qui lui scié à ravir, sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte au col, sa cravate desserrée verte et argent, ses lèvres teintées du rouge le plus clair et le plus vif à la fois, son nez droit et aristocratique, ses joues légèrement creusées qui renforcent ses traits … Et ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un gris d'orage où je peux voir les éclaires me foudroyer sur place. _Oh je t'en pris, Draco … Pardonne moi !_

- Salut Malfoy … lui dis-je timidement.

Il ne me répond pas, ne me regarde même pas … _Je t'en pris Draco, fait quelque chose._ _Je n'en peux plus de cette distance que tu as mise entre nous … Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Cédric ! J'aimerais tant tout t'expliquer … Mais tu restes cloitrer dans tes aprioris et ton jugement foireux. Il faut que l'on parle ! Je ne peux pas te laisser te tromper comme ça ! _

Je m'avance vers lui et m'arrête à environ un mètre.

- Il faut que je te parle … lui dis-je doucement.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. J'avance d'un pas.

- Tu sais … ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois …

Son regard devient pratiquement noir … Et même si cela me fait peur, je dois avouer qu'il est superbement beau.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je te jure …

J'avance encore d'un pas et me retrouve pratiquement face à lui. Je m'agenouille par terre.

- Il a voulut qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est vrai, ça ne servirait à rien de te mentir … Mais je n'ai pas voulu …

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure dans cette salle où le silence est maître. _Et toi qui parais tellement rigide, figé … Tu ressembles à une statue. De celles où l'on ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour les contempler lorsqu'on passe devant._

Je lève une main, sans oser la poser sur son genou. Mes lèvres se pincent malgré moi. Je crois que des larmes me trahissent également. Finalement, je pose doucement ma main.

- Fait moi confiance … lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante, tout en regardant ses magnifiques yeux.

Ces yeux qui se tournent vers moi. Il me regarde enfin, et je sens mon cœur faire un bond. Il ne me quitte plus du regard. Il faut que j'ose … Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre si je l'ai déjà perdu … Je me lève, toujours en le regardant, les yeux humides, et me penche vers son oreille :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé ?

Je le sens prendre une grande inspiration et expirer très lentement. C'est ce moment que je choisi pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux, mes jambes de part et d'autre des siennes. Je lui dis dans un souffle, toujours à l'oreille :

- C'était toi que je voyais …

Ses yeux se ferment. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt.

- C'était tes mains que je sentais …

Sa respiration est lente, comme pour se calmer. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

- C'était ta voix que j'entendais …

Je lui caresse le torse.

- C'était ton odeur que je sentais …

Je lui dépose quelques baisers sur le cou.

- C'était ton goût que j'avais …

Je l'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

- Et c'est toi que j'aime.

Je ne me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire que lorsque une larme vient s'écrasée sur nos lèvres étroitement serrées. Une larme qui ne m'appartient pas. Draco m'embrasse … Il m'embrasse. Je suis presque heureux. Tendresse, douceur, lenteur, volupté sont les maîtres mots de ce baiser. Je sens véritablement mon corps s'envoler. Draco décroise les jambes sur lesquelles je suis toujours assis. J'en profite pour me surélever un petit peu, plaquer mes mains sur sa nuque et coller mon corps au sien. Je vois ses doigts se contracter sur les accoudoirs pendant que nous nous embrassons. J'arrête notre baiser, laissant mes lèvres entre-ouvertes frôler les siennes, saisit précautionneusement ses poignets et porte ses mains sur mes hanches. Cet alors que je le sens respirer à nouveau et qu'il prend mes lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes hanches et je ne peux que cambrer le bassin contre son corps. Inconsciemment, mon corps se met à onduler contre le sien et une de ses mains se place dans mon dos. Il se rapproche encore de moi, me faisant pencher vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour venir mordre mon menton, ma gorge et ma pomme d'Adam. Lorsque son autre main se met à caresser doucement ma cuisse pour se loger derrière mon genou, je ne peux retenir ce petit soupire de bien être et toutes les barrières de Draco s'effondrent. Je me sens m'envoler. Et c'est au sens littéral que je dis ça, car Draco s'est levé, me portant toujours contre lui. Doucement, je le sens me poser sur … un lit ?

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un lit ?! lui dis-je tout contre ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, ne l'oublie pas.

Je souris, et lui aussi. Il m'installe sur le lit, s'allongeant sur moi par la même occasion. Il m'embrasse de façon si tendre … Passant de mes lèvres à mon cou, ma clavicule, puis, ses doigts entament de déboutonner ma chemise et ses lèvres embrassent chaque partie de mon torse libéré. Une fois le dernier bouton défait, il passe ses mains sur mes hanches, les remontant le long de mes flancs, les joignant sur le haut de mon torse. Je profite qu'il ne soit pas appuyé sur ses bras, pour le retourner et me retrouver au dessus de lui. Son regard est noir de désir et un petit sourire prédateur s'affiche sur son magnifique visage. Je suis tellement sublimé par son visage que je m'approche le plus lentement possible. Une fois à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, je m'arrête, laissant nos souffles chauds se mêlés. Quelques fois nos lèvres se frôlent, et lorsqu'il se rapproche pour m'embrasser, je recule … doucement. Cela le fait sourire et grogner, c'est mignon. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le plaque contre le lit. Il a l'air d'aimer ça, son sourire s'élargit. Je me penche sur lui et attrape sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes. Il fait de même avec ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il cherche à approfondir le baiser, je recule à nouveau. Je veux juste un baiser à l'anglaise, comme dirait certain, et je veux m'amuser un petit peu surtout. Ca le fait rire, et mon cœur gonfle littéralement. Je n'avais jamais entendu Malfoy rire, et je suis totalement sous le charme. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et il me renvoie mon regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

- Rien … lui dis-je en souriant.

Je lui déboutonne sa chemise et il se lève, se retrouvant assis avec moi à califourchon sur lui, et je lui retire ce vêtement de tissu si noble pour le poser au pied du lit. Il fait de même avec la mienne. Nos têtes viennent se loger dans nos cous, et nos mains parcourent nos corps. Un des miennes vient se perdre dans ses cheveux tellement doux, tandis que l'autre caresse tendrement son dos. Ses bras forts me serrent contre lui. En voulant me rapprocher de lui, je frotte mon bassin contre le sien.

- Mmh, geint-il

Je recommence doucement et je l'entends soupirer de bien être. Ses doigts s'accrochent à mes hanches, me donnant une cadence. Je me frotte lascivement contre lui. D'abord doucement, et je le sens apprécier. Puis ensuite un peu plus rapidement, et nos respirations deviennent plus rapides.

- Han Harry … tu m'as tellement manqué.

Oh Merlin ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en donnant un coup de bassin plus prononcé, plus puissant et plus lent.

- Mmmh Harryy

Je le désir à un point inimaginable à ce stade. Je passe mes mains sur ses pectoraux si joliment dessinés grâce au Quidditch, tout en frottant nos bassins, plus lentement. Mes mains descendent doucement le long de son corps. Je caresse son ventre du bout des doigts et ses muscles se contractent, sa respiration devient saccadée et ses yeux se ferment. J'arrive à sa ceinture, que je défaits doucement. Je tiens la boucle de la main gauche et tire dessus d'un coup violent. Il se mord les lèvres. Il est tellement beau. Je détache son pantalon, descend sa braguette et passe juste le bout des doigts dans son boxer, rien de plus. Et j'attends. Je regarde Draco, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Il attend que je continu, et quand il comprend que je joue avec lui, il sourit. Il ouvre les yeux et prend ma nuque d'une main pour l'approcher violement contre ses lèvres tandis que de l'autre il enfonce ma main dans son boxer.

**- Mmmh !!!! **

Nous gémissons tous les deux dans notre baiser. Je tiens son sexe dans ma main et lui tiens mon poignet. Pendant que nous nous embrassons, je commence à le caresser. De façon tellement délicieuse que ses doigts se crispent autour de mon bras, tout son corps se contracte et ses lèvres se détachent des miennes tant son souffle est coupé. J'exerce une pression un petit peu plus fort sur son membre et je lèche sa lèvre du bout de la langue. Mes gestes sont lents et je me penche sur son cou pour l'embrasser, le mordre, le lécher, le suçoter. Je le sens vraiment retenir son souffle, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux clos. Sa respiration est plus que saccadée, et son ventre se contracte violement. Sa main tient toujours la mienne, et son autre bras entoure mes épaules, me collant à lui.

- Aaah … Harry! A-anh … Arrêtes !

Je recule légèrement pour le faire face. Je comprends pas tout là … Il aime pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'aimes pas ? je lui demande en commençant à enlever ma main.

Il retient mon poignet.

- Nan, ce n'est pas ça … c'est vraiment bien mais …

Il me lâche et détache mon pantalon.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite … On a toute la nuit.

Il me dit ça avec un petit sourire coquin et à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Je lui souris en retour et l'embrasse, d'abord chastement, puis avec un peu plus de fougue. Nos langues s'emmêlent et se caressent dans une danse de pure sensualité. Je sens Draco se redresser un petit peu, et je recule pour descendre de ses genoux, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Nous nous retrouvons à genoux, torse contre torse, lèvres contre lèvres. Ses mains caressent mon dos avant de descendre sur mon pantalon et me l'enlever. Je fais de même avec le sien. Il me prend le bras, et s'allonge à nouveau sur le lit, m'accueillant entre ses jambes. Je place mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux gris ont des reflets métalliques et je ne peux que tomber sous le charme de ce regard tellement plein de désir. Je donne un coup de reins assez puissant. Ses épaules se soulèvent, sa tête part en arrière, ses yeux se ferment et sa bouche s'ouvre pour lâcher un profond gémissement :

- Aaaaaah Harry !

Je m'approche de son cou et lèche le dessous de son oreille.

- Mmmh

Je continue ma torture en ajoutant les frottements de mon bassin contre le sien.

- Tu veux me tuer décidément …

- Oh non ! lui dis-je en rigolant. Je veux seulement te montrer que je t'aime, te donner du plaisir à l'état pur …

- Pour l'instant c'est bien parti

- Ahah ! Mais je pense que tu as assez souffert maintenant …

Je nous retourne, le mettant au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes. Il me regarde et me sourit. Il se penche sur mes lèvres et les embrasse chastement, avant de descendre sur mon torse. Arrivé à mon boxer, il passe ses mains sous l'élastique pour le retirer. Il s'approche de mon sexe, montrant mon désir plus qu'explicitement. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide et d'un coup, me prend en bouche.

- Aaaaaaah Merlin Dracooo !!!!

Mon corps est totalement sous l'emprise de sa bouche qui me torture délicieusement. Il aspire, lèche, suce, embrasse … Merlin, ce mec est divin ! Au bout de quelques (trop courtes) minutes, il se relève et s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse doucement, et je le sens qui enlève son dernier vêtement, puis placer ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ? J'ai ma réponse quand il lâche mes lèvres et descend doucement sur mon sexe.

- Oh my God !

Ma respiration se coupe et mes muscles se tendent. Je suis en Draco jusqu'à la garde maintenant, et je le vois crisper le visage.

- Ca va Draco ?

- Oui, geint-il. Il me faut juste du temps.

- On peut arrêter si tu veux …

- Non !!!

Je lui caresse la cuisse d'une main et vient prendre son sexe de l'autre. Doucement, tendrement, … comme tout à l'heure. Lentement, son visage se détend et je sens tout son corps se décrisper. Il monte doucement, et redescend tout aussi doucement. Nous soufflons de plaisir tout les deux. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse et recommence ses mouvements. Il est si étroit, si chaud … c'est un supplice et un délice à la fois. Sa lenteur me coupe le souffle. Son corps et le mien se mettent à transpirer et les gestes de Draco sont plus rapides.

Je me perds totalement dans cet afflux de sensations. Tout mon corps tremble et mes yeux ne peuvent quitter le visage de Draco. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Draco rougir. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi beau. Je sens que Draco commence à fatiguer. Je me relève passe ma main dans son dos, non sans un grognement de sa part, et nous retourne à nouveau. J'embrasse doucement ses lèvres tout en donnant des coups de bassins affreusement lents. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal pour mon simple plaisir. Ses bras passent autour de mon cou, ses jambes se nouent dans mon dos. Il décale ses lèvres à mon cou. Il a compris que c'était mon point sensible il me semble.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry …

Ce souffle qui atteint mon oreille fait exploser mon cœur.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je tremble.

- Et je sais ce que je veux à présent.

Il place ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire face.

- Je te veux toi.

Ses lèvres embrassent doucement les miennes. Tendrement. Lentement. Sensuellement. Amoureusement. Je réponds à ce supplice au goût de bonheur et le petit soupire de bien être qu'il pousse me provoque une décharge électrique qui me pousse à donner un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres.

- Mmh !! étouffe-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Désolé !

- Nan ! Continue !

- J'veux pas te faire mal…

- Je sais que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, mais ne m'oblige pas à te supplier …

Je rigole, et donne le même coup. Cette fois ci, j'ai touché un point particulier et la tête de Draco part violement en arrière tandis qu'un cri rauque sort de sa gorge.

- Han Harry continue !!!

Je recommence. Et à nouveau, Draco hurle de plaisir. J'accélère mes accoûts et nos respirations deviennent pires que laborieuses. Draco gémit à n'en plus finir. Ses muscles se contractent, et c'est à mon tour de hurler. Je sens une de ses mains se glisser entre nos corps, mais j'arrive plus vite qu'elle. Je le caresse et sa main vient recouvrir la mienne. Je vois trouble et un voile noir s'installe devant mes yeux. Nos deux corps sont trempés. Je donne un coup encore plus violent que les autres, et les doigts de Draco se crispent autour des miens. Un liquide chaud se propage sur nos ventres et je ne tarde pas à venir également.

Mon corps s'écroule sur celui de Draco, qui m'entoure de ses bras. Nous reprenons notre respiration et finalement, nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

[…]

Je sens quelque chose bouger sous moi. Je commence à m'éveiller doucement. Quelque chose de doux vient caresser mes lèvres. C'est là, que les souvenirs de la nuit reviennent. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage et j'entends un rire. Ce rire que je n'ai pourtant entendu qu'une seule fois, je le reconnaitrais parmi tous. J'ouvre les yeux et les plonge directement dans deux océans gris.

- Bonjour vous, me dit-il.

Je souris encore plus et vais l'embrasser.

- Bonjour.

Nous nous observons. Puis son regard se baisse. Depuis quand Draco baisse-t-il les yeux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit Harry …

- …

- Et je crois qu'il faut que je te dise toute la vérité …

____________________________

Voilà, j'étais de bonne humeur ce soir alors j'ai décidé de publier le dernier chapitre fini ^^

La suite est en cours d'écriture. Et avec le bac et mon autre histoire ... 'fin bref ... j'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent possible promis ! =)

Et vraiment merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !! Et je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction 'marche' !! (ma prof de français de seconde veux la lire carrément =/ )

Bon ben je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ... XD

Bisoux à tous ! (K)


	13. Chapter 13

Je suis assez surpris à vrai dire ! Cela veut-il dire qu'il me pardonne ? Qu'il m'aime ? Qu'il me fait suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer ses secrets ? Bien sûr, cela pourrait paraître normal avec ce que nous avons fait … mais c'est Malfoy je vous le rappel ! Rien qu'à son nom, on sait qu'il ne fait rien comme les autres ! Et je dois dire que cela fait partie de son charme.

Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'il se force à quoi que ce soit. Je l'aime, il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant. Mais jamais je ne le forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit … Je le vois qui cherche ses mots, qui baisse les yeux … C'est vraiment bizarre venant de sa part, et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! Je préfère le Draco sûr de lui, avec un brin de froideur … Celui que j'avais rencontré au camping, celui que j'avais retrouvé dans la tour d'astronomie et celui à qui j'ai dit 'je t'aime' hier soir. Je le sens vulnérable et j'ai horreur de ça. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et la lui caresse avec mon pouce.

- Tu ne dois pas te forcer tu sais … On a tout le temps …

Je le vois qui ferme les yeux. Comme si je venais de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Oh … Je vois … Je retire ma main.

- Ah … D'accord … Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ? C'est ça la vérité que tu voulais me dire ? Que tu t'es servi de moi ? Comme toutes ces années ?

Ma voix n'est pas forte. C'est juste un murmure. Comme un dernier souffle. Comment ais-je pu être aussi idiot ? Je commence à vouloir partir … mais je sens une main qui retient la mienne. Je lève les yeux sur ceux effrayés de Draco.

- Nan !! Nan ne crois pas ça !!! C'est pas du tout ça !! Je t'aime Harry !! Et je veux pas que tu t'en aille ! Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé !

Il m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Avec tout le désespoir qu'il a pu ressentir pendant une fraction de seconde. Je comprends alors qu'il est sincère et qu'il m'aime vraiment. Nos lèvres se caressent comme une première fois. Se découvrant et se rassasiant. Son parfum m'enivre et je me sens transporté dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'y a que lui et moi. Ses mains se posent sur ma nuque et ses doigts fins glissent dans mes cheveux. Il colle son corps au mien et ma main se pose sur le bas de son dos. Nous nous caressons, nos embrassons, nous aimons … pourtant, ce sera tout pour ce matin. Nous avons normalement cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, mais le directeur nous a expliqué que nous n'y irions plus et que Draco allait m'aider à canaliser mon énergie. Pour l'instant… les cours sont assez prometteurs, mais pas dans le sens que le professeur aurait voulu !

Draco sépare nos lèvres et pose son front sur le mien, les yeux clos. Ses mains sont autour de mon visage et il me caresse avec ses pouces. Je me sens bien là. Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien, aussi complet, aussi … moi ! Je l'entends qui pousse un long soupire.

- Ca va Draco ?

- Oui oui ! Je vais très bien ! Mais ne me refais plus des frayeurs pareilles d'accord ?

Je rigole

- Promis !

Ma main est toujours dans son dos, et je le caresse du bout des doigts. Il a un sourire sur ses lèvres si délicatement rouges. Il ronronne presque de bien être.

- Tu es bien là ?

- Mmmh … me répond-il. Aussi bien que lorsque je t'ai retrouvé Harry…

- …

- Je t'avais reconnu tu sais … Et Blaise aussi. Mais je savais que si je déclenchais ce petit déclic, tu m'aurais repoussé tout de suite.

Il n'a pas tord. Je l'aurais tout de suite assimilé au Draco Malfoy que je connaissais, et qui est très loin d'être celui que je connais maintenant. Je m'en veux tellement … Je le serre encore contre moi et pose mon menton sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

- Je suis désolée, lui murmurai-je tandis que je remonte ma main le long de son dos

- Tu n'y es pour rien …Mais je ne voulais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien…

'_Tout ça pour rien …'_ La phrase met un certain temps à tourner dans ma tête, avant que je ne la comprenne. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens des boursoufflures sous mes doigts que ça fait tilt. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde son dos. Mon Dieu !!!! Il est plein de cicatrices !! Dont une particulièrement longue qui forme un crochet de ses côtes au haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je retiens avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise … et de frayeur. Draco se sert contre moi encore plus intensément. Son dos est pris de secousses et je sens une goutte d'eau couler sur mon épaule.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Harry …

Je l'entends pleurer … sans retenue, contre mon torse. Je déteste voir Draco comme ça ! Pour moi Draco, c'est un personnage froid, sûr de lui, qui ne laisse rien passer de ses sentiments et ses émotions. Pourtant le Draco que je tiens étroitement dans mes bras est sensible, vulnérable … Comment pourrais-je le protéger ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire à cet instant. Je resserre mon étreinte et le berce tendrement, comme un enfant après un cauchemar.

- Dumbuldore avait accepté que je rentre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix à la fin de la sixième année … me dit-il en sanglotant.

- Attends ? Tu … Tu faisais parti de l'Ordre ?

- Oui …

Je ne comprends pas tout. Draco est le fils du mangemort le plus fidèle à Voldemort. Comment son père avait-il pu permettre ça ? Comme si il avait pu entendre mes pensées, Draco me répond :

- Mon père au début n'était pas au courant. Mais lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que je n'allais plus en cours, il m'a demandé des explications … Inutile de te dire qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il ne m'avait frappé. Mais ce jour là était l'un des pires de ma vie.

- Chuuut ne t'en fais pas Draco … c'est fini maintenant …

Je lui caresse le dos pour le réconforter. Merlin, Lucius aura tout de même réussit à lui pourrir la vie … Mais une question me taraude, et je ne résiste plus.

- Mais pourquoi t'es entré dans l'Ordre ? Et pourquoi t'es pas retourné en cours ?

Bon d'accord, deux questions.

- Je devais m'entrainer. Comme toi Harry. Quand Dumbuldore n'étais pas avec toi, il était avec moi. Nous avons eu les mêmes cours tout les deux, mais personne de devait savoir que j'existais. Je devais te protéger Harry, c'était ma mission, Rogue et moi étions espions pour Dumbuldore, mais quand ils ont appris que j'étais un membre de l'Ordre … Boum …

- Je suis désolé Draco … Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me protéger ?

- Parce que je t'aimais Harry … Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, et risquer de te perdre …

Ma respiration se coupe et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je me décolle du torse de Draco et le regarde. Ses yeux sont humides et légèrement rouge. Mais son sourire est parfait. Ses lèvres purpurines m'appellent et je me précipite à leur rencontre. Un baiser doux, amoureux …

- Depuis la coupe de feu, je ne vois que toi, me souffle t il contre mes lèvres. Je me suis surpris à avoir peur pour toi … J'ai voulu résister, mais j'ai vite abandonné … A quoi ça servait de me battre contre moi-même ?

- C'est l'une des meilleures choses que tu ai faite, lui répondis-je en souriant contre lui.

- Mmmh je crois aussi.

Sa main passe derrière ma nuque et ses doigts se faufilent dans mes cheveux.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais réellement pas que ça se passe comme ça au début … reprend-il. Je devais garder mon image de Malfoy. Le jour de la rentrée, j'avais vu à quel point de je t'avais blessé … Et j'en souffrais, crois moi. Je t'ai vu partir vers la tour Gryffondor, j'avais essayé de te rattraper, mais tu n'as pas voulu te retourner…

- Ah … c'était toi ?

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas réfléchi sur l'instant …

- En véritable Gryffondor que tu es, dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant à nouveau. C'est pour ça que je t'avais envoyé Dobby. Il est vraiment gentil !!!

Je rigole.

- Je le dirais à Hermione, elle sera ravie.

- Ah … Oui … répond-il, tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je le sens qui recule pour véritablement me faire face. Il se pince les lèvres, comme si il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il veut dire.

- Je voulais te demander …

Il hésite.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir, comment on fait ?

- Comment ça ?

- Nous deux … est-ce qu'on s'affiche ? ou est-ce qu'on garde le secret ?

_________________________________________

Ouai je sais, il est plus court que les autres, mais désolée, c'est la longueur d'un 'chapitre' (parce que je marche pas en chapitre en vrai) ... En plus, j'en écris une autre et j'ai mon bac, c'est galère ...

Pour voir la bande annonce de How about a kiss : .com/user/TinkyMalfoy/video/x98cjw_how-about-a-kiss_people =D

Bisous tout le monde ! =) (K)


	14. Chapter 14

_- Nous deux … est-ce qu'on s'affiche ? ou est-ce qu'on garde le secret ?_

Ah oui. Ce n'est pas évident.

- Et bien … lui répondis-je, je pense que pour l'instant ce serait pas mal de garder le secret. Je t'aime et je veux pas que tu sois la proie de nouveaux ragots … Et puis, je veux être le seul à voir le Draco que je vois … lui dis-je en souriant.

- Mmmh, j'suis assez d'accord. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ça pour l'instant je pense …

- Non … Mais pour vraiment faire bien, il faudrait que tu continues à être un Malfoy pur sang …

- Annnnh, naaan … j'ai horreur de ça Harry.

- Je sais ... moi aussi. Mais imagines la réaction des gens face à cette soudaine trêve dans notre guerre éternelle …

- Oui c'est vrai …

- Et puis, ça pourrait être marrant tu ne trouve pas ? lui dis-je avec un sourire particulier.

- Mmmh c'est vrai que ça pourrait avoir des avantages.

- Mhmh … Et euhm … Je pense que nous pourrions en parler à nos amis … ? nan ?

- Oui bien sûr. Blaise sait déjà pas mal de choses …

- Ron et Hermione aussi …

- Je m'en doute !

Il m'embrasse rapidement et se lève. Je regarde son corps un long moment, puis regarde une horloge.

- PUTIN IL EST NEUF HEURE !!!!

- Ben oui … Heureusement que nous n'allons plus en cours de défense ! On commence à 10h du coup.

Draco me sourit, et va dans la salle de bain, où je le rejoins. Une fois lavés, habillés et tout ce qui va avec, Draco vérifie que personne n'est dans le couloir de sa chambre, et me dis de filer en me déposant un smack. Je me dirige vers la tour Gryffondor, en repensant à tous ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Malfoy ai pu appartenir à l'Ordre. Et encore moins … pour moi !

J'arrive à mon dortoir, me change et repart en direction des serres : nous avons cours de botanique maintenant. Sur le chemin, je trouve Ron et Hermione.

- Hey ! Harry ! me dit Ron. Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va bien merci !

- Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis hier soir, tu étais où ? me demande Hermione.

- J'étais à la Salle sur Demande avec Malfoy…

- Ah oui ! Vous avez commencé les cours alors finalement ?

- Euh …

Je rougis.

- QUOI ?? ENCORE ?? hurle Ron

- Chuuut moins fort ! lui dis-je.

- Ouai nan mais excuse moi … Deux fois vous vous voyez et deux fois vous …

J'éclate de rire ! Même si Ron a très bien accepté que je sois avec Draco, pour lui, Malfoy restera Malfoy.

- Je pense que Ron a raison Harry …

J'arrête de rire d'un seul coup.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment … Vous vous êtes détestés pendant des années, et là d'un seul coup c'est le grand amour ! Ne le prend pas mal Harry, mais je trouve que c'est assez facile comme attitude … Vous êtes passés de l'état de parfait inconnu l'un pour l'autre, à l'état de … d'amants … On peut même pas dire que vous soyez vraiment un couple amoureux ! Je suis sûre que vous vous aimer l'un et l'autre, et ça fait longtemps qu'on s'en est rendu compte … mais vu de l'extérieur c'est une relation assez … bizarre que vous avez. Je pense que tout est allé trop vite entre vous deux … et que vous devriez prendre le temps de recommencer votre histoire.

J'arrête de marcher d'un seul coup. Nous sommes arrivés devant les serres.

[ … ]

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, les mains derrière la tête et je regarde le plafond. Ron et Hermione sont partis se promener dans le parc, il y a juste Neville, Dean et Seamus dans le dortoir. Ces derniers ont entamés une partie d'échec version sorcier et Neville les regarde jouer. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la Guerre, comme nous tous. Neville était un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix et grâce à cela, il a pris confiance en lui. Au moins la Guerre aura servi à ça.

Oui, parce que je ne suis pas persuadé que le fait que Voldemort ai été anéanti change énormément le Monde Sorcier. Quelques uns de ses fidèles sont encore en vie, comme Lucius Malfoy par exemple. J'ai toujours éprouvé une haine infinie pour lui. Je le détestais autant que je haïssais Draco. Et puis la Guerre est arrivée. J'ai fait mon travail « d'Elu » et voilà. Après cela, tout ce que je ressentais envers Lucius et tous les autres Mangemorts, était une profonde indifférence. La seule que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Un jour je la retrouverais et lui ferais payer le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Elle a détruit la seule famille qui me restait. Sirius … Il me manque. J'ai tellement besoin de lui … A cet instant plus qu'aux autres je trouve.

J'aurais eu besoin de ses conseils. Peut être qu'ils auraient été maladroit, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas su répondre à mes questions … Il aurait pu être le père qui m'a tant manqué. Un père maladroit, mais un père quand même. C'est pour lui que je me suis battu pendant la Guerre. Pour lui et mes parents. Ils avaient donné leur vie pour obtenir un monde meilleur, et je me devais de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour honorer leur mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que ma mission n'est pas achevée. Voldemort ne reviendra plus, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui me garanti que cette prospérité durera ?

Ouai … c'est plutôt déprimant comme réflexion … De toute façon, la remarque d'Hermione m'a retourné. L'inconvénient avec Hermione, c'est que quand elle dit quelque chose, elle a toujours raison. Et cette fois ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant de la vitesse à laquelle nous sommes allés Draco et moi. C'est vrai que passer de la haine à l'amour comme ça … c'est bon seulement pour les histoires romantiques ou les pièces de Shakespeare (mes années dans les écoles moldues ne m'auront pas servi à rien). Il y a aussi quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Hermione a dit _« Je suis sûre que vous vous aimer l'un et l'autre, et ça fait longtemps qu'on s'en est rendu compte »_. Rendu compte de quoi ? Je n'ai pas pu le savoir. Les cours s'étant enchainés et ensuite leur ballade en amoureux … Je lui demanderais pendant le repas. D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ? 19h22. Tiens déjà.

- Harry tu viens ? On descend à la Grande Salle, me dit Seamus.

- Oui je viens.

Je me lève et nous partons en direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsque nous arrivons, Ron et Hermione entrent dans le hall main dans la main et nous rejoignent. Ils sont vraiment mignons tout les deux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se couraient après. Leurs disputes incessantes étaient plus qu'explicites, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Tout le monde observait, et ne disait rien. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione se confia à moi. J'étais surpris, je pensais que ce serait plus Ron qui viendrait me voir en premier. Je m'étais trompé. Elle avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments et je l'encourageais. Mais les batailles ont commencé et elle décida de ne rien lui dire, de peur que Ron n'agisse en héros si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Je comprenais son choix. Elle m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, et je le lui avais promis. A la fin de la Guerre, personne ni croyait vraiment … Ce n'est donc que quelques mois plus tard que Ron (à mon plus grand étonnement), avait débarqué, un soir, dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione et avait embrassé cette dernière. Ginny et moi avions été plus que surpris. Je pense qu'il avait réalisé d'un seul coup qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien et dans son élan de lucidité avait décidé de se bouger. Et maintenant ils filent le parfait amour …

- Harry !

Ron me sort de mes rêveries.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? me demande-t-il.

- Je me rappelais votre premier baiser.

- Ah d'accord. Il sourit, et dépose un petit bisou sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- D'ailleurs Hermione …

- Je pense que nous devrions manger, me coupe-t-elle.

- Oui …

Je la connais ! Elle ne veut pas que je pose la question de peur de devoir y répondre. Mais je saurais !

_____________________

Coucou !

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster une autre suite, et en plus je trouve qu'elle n'est pas super super ... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez franchement ...

Sinon, juste pour le dire parce que je suis contente : j'ai eu mon bac !! (H)

Voilà, en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ....

Je vous fais des gros bisous et puis à bientôt ! =D


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde ! Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai pas assurée sur ce plan là! J'ai mis un temps fou à poster la suite ... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'escuse à part le fait que je travaille d'arrache pied pour mon bts, et puis aussi, je dois le dire .. le fameux syndrôme de la page blanche. J'écris trois histoires et une autre est en train de germer mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour les trois ... Aussi, je vous promets que je ferais mon possible pour poster une autre suite le plus rapidement possible. Celle-ci n'est pas très longue et je vous demande pardon. _

_Voilà, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ... =)_

_Ah oui! Une dernière chose ... J'ai (enfin) compris comment marchaient les review .. donc je répondrais xD._

_Bisous et bonne lecture. =)_

_

* * *

_

_Je la connais ! Elle ne veut pas que je pose la question de peur de devoir y répondre. Mais je saurais !_

Nous continuons à manger tranquillement, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Nous sommes en octobre, et les vacances d'Halloween approchent à grand pas. Les professeurs ne cessent de répéter aux dernières années que nous devons penser à notre avenir et ce, dès maintenant. Etrangement, nous n'en avons pas parlé tout les trois. Je sens que ça ne va pas durer …

- Harry ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ….

- Non Ron. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Mon ton est monocorde, presque désespéré. C'est vrai, je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est-ce que je peux faire l'année prochaine. J'avais pensé à devenir Aurore, et donc tenter le concours d'entrée, mais à vrai dire … j'en ai assez de courir après les méchants. C'est fatigant à force. Depuis que j'ai 11 ans c'est ce que je fais. Les images qui trottent dans ma tête à longueur de temps ne partiront pas demain, alors inutile d'en rajouter encore.

- Et vous ? Vous savez déjà ?

- Et bien moi, tu sais que je rêverais de faire carrière dans le Quidditch … me répond Ron. Mais je ne peux pas miser toutes mes cartes sur cette seule voie. Il faut que je trouve autre chose, au cas où je ne pourrais pas réaliser mon rêve.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Depuis quand Ron est-il raisonnable ? Je regarde Hermione qui me renvois un grand sourire. Ah oui d'accord … J'y suis. C'est fou l'influence qu'elle a sur nous. Mais en même temps, je pense que c'est bien pour Ron. Il avait trop tendance à vivre au jour le jour après la Guerre.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Oh, moi j'aimerais travailler au ministère … Au ministère des affaires moldues de préférence. Histoire que mon sang mixte serve à quelque chose.

Merlin. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'aperçois à quel point nous vivons tous dans un état de mélancolie … Je baisse la tête dans mon assiette pleine, jouant avec les aliments à l'aide de ma fourchette. L'atmosphère est pesante … C'est comme ça depuis un petit moment entre nous trois. Nous nous parlons … Mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous aider. Je n'aime pas cette ambiance. J'aimerais tellement retrouver cette joie que j'avais lorsque je passais du temps avec eux. Ca me manque. Je mange un petit peu, même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim … Toutes ces constatations, ces réflexions que j'ai eues m'ont miné …

- Tu devrais finir de manger et aller te coucher. Tu as l'air crevé, me dit Ron.

- Ouai je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire…

- Et dors cette fois, renchérit Hermione. Arrête de te torturer les méninges à réfléchir à tout et à rien…

Je souris. Je finis mon assiette et me lève table, souhaitant une bonne nuit à mes amis, au cas où je me serais miraculeusement endormi avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans les dortoirs. En sortant de la grande salle, je lance un regard vers la table des Serpentards et vois Draco discuter avec Blaise. Son masque froid ayant pris le dessus. Même comme ça je l'aime. Ses yeux gris sont tellement beaux quand ils me regardent, malgré cette teinte de haine qui les habite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu t'es perdu entre la table des chevaliers au grand cœur et la Grande Porte ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêté. Je sais que je dois riposter, sinon les élèves se poseront des questions. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire … Je me contente de lancer un semblant de regard méprisant à celui que j'aime, et sort de la salle.

Dans les couloirs, j'entends que l'on m'appelle. En me retournant, je tombe nez à nez avec Cédric. Tiens ? Cédric ?

- Harry ! Je voulais te parler …

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire.

- Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il y a un mois, nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

- Euh voyons … Parce que tu as voulu abuser de moi ?

- Je crois savoir que tu n'étais pas réticent au début.

- J'étais soul !

- Peut être mais tu le voulais, je le sais. Si tu n'avais pas pensé à l'autre, si ces images n'étaient pas apparues, tu te serais laissé faire.

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !!

Nous nous regardons, soutenant le regard de l'autre.

- Très bien … reprend-il. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal, tu es trop précieux pour moi … C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler.

- Il fallait y penser avant Cédric …

Son regard devient noir, je n'aime pas quand ses yeux changent comme ça… Ses traits deviennent plus durs et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent. J'entends un grondement provenant de sa poitrine ... Je dois dire qu'il me fait peur maintenant. Instinctivement, je recule de quelques pas. Il ferme les yeux, et son visage se radoucis. Mais le noir de ses yeux est toujours là.

- Les gens ne changent pas Harry. Si tu crois qu'il est devenu l'agneau qu'il te montre tu te trompes. Un jour, il te brisera et tu regretteras de lui avoir fait confiance.

- Laisse-moi tranquille …

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle tellement la peur me tient. Je tourne les talons et retourne vers la tour Gryffondor.

- Il te trahira et tu tomberas de toi-même dans mes bras …

Je m'arrête et me tourne. Personne. Le couloir est vide. Et cette dernière phrase qui résonne dans ma tête …

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Mediocre hein ? ._


End file.
